Entre deux
by kitsu34
Summary: Aie, le résumé. Bon, aventure, jalousie et rivalité, ça pimente un couple. Ou quand Kurama ne sait pas facilement choisir entre Hiei et Yusuke. Septième et dernier chapitre ajouté en retard à cause du site! Fic finie!
1. Jalousie

Auteur : kitsu34

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Hiei/Kurama et un ou deux invités surprise…

Disclaimers : les personnages ne sont pas à moi…

C'est ma première fic, soyez pas trop méchants, svp.

**Entre deux**

**Chapitre 1 : jalousie**

La rue était froide et humide. L'hiver s'annonçait rigoureux. Dans l'obscurité de cette soirée, de rares passants emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux se hâtaient vers leur maison afin de se mettre au chaud. Les voitures ne cessaient d'entrecouper la pénombre de leurs phares et l'air humide se chargeait de gaz d'échappement. Une petite silhouette marchait dans la rue et attirait l'attention : malgré le froid et l'humidité, le garçon ne portait qu'une cape noire déchirée et sale. Ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches blanches étaient hérissés sur sa tête et semblaient n'avoir jamais été coiffés.

Hiei tourna à l'angle de la rue et prit le chemin si connu de l'appartement de Kurama. Le vent froid s'engouffra dans son manteau et Hiei renifla avec mépris : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurama s'entêtait à vivre dans ce monde insipide et terne alors qu'il n'avait plus de raison valable d'y rester. Depuis que le ningenkai et le makai étaient reliés, le climat du monde des humains avait changé. Il pleuvait souvent et un vent glacé soufflait les trois quarts de l'année. Les ningens parlaient de dérèglement et de réchauffement climatique. Les abrutis. Avec le passage entre les deux mondes, Kurama aurait pu facilement faire l'aller-retour de temps en temps pour voir sa famille. Maintenant qu'il ne vivait plus avec eux et qu'il avait son appartement, il n'était plus obligé de se trouver dans le ningenkai en permanence. Alors pourquoi rester ? La fac l'ennuyait : Hiei s'en était bien rendu compte. Le kitsuné rechignait de plus en plus à se lever pour aller en cours. Par opposition, il demandait de plus en plus à Hiei des nouvelles du makai et de sa vie là-bas : les factions de monstres et leurs combats le fascinaient. Kurama était très doué pour comprendre le jeu des alliances et les stratégies des monstres et il aimait faire des pronostics et en discuter avec lui. Et puis, il avait envie de se battre. Ca se voyait. Il était moins calme et moins patient avec lui et s'énervait plus facilement. Son côté yohko ressortait de plus en plus. Alors pourquoi rester dans ce monde déplaisant, froid, peuplé d'abrutis du style Kuwabara, où tout l'ennuyait ? Hiei ne comprenait pas. De toute façon Hiei n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Kurama avait choisi le ningenkai. Cette histoire d'amour filial du yohko pour sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais Kurama était dans le ningenkai, alors Hiei venait. Pour voir cet abruti de yohko, il était obligé de se farcir cette marche sous le vent glacé, dans une rue mouillée ! Et il était obligé de se farcir les deux autres idiots en prime ! Il devait être idiot lui-même. Pourquoi venir ? Il comprenait décidément de moins en moins.

Hiei secoua la tête et renifla encore. La prise de tête, c'était pas son genre ! Il accéléra et arriva bientôt au pied de l'immeuble de Kurama. En quatre bonds, il se trouva sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de Kurama et frappa à la vitre. Personne. Curieux ça. Cet idiot de yohko était pourtant là, Hiei sentait son énergie. Et celle des deux autres idiots. Il commença à s'énerver et frappa plus fort. Toujours personne. La colère de Hiei augmenta : cet abruti allait l'entendre ! Il faisait l'effort de venir le voir et il trouvait fenêtre fermée ! Ah oui, il allait l'entendre !

En râlant, le jaganshi dut se résoudre à contourner l'appartement et à aller frapper à la fenêtre du salon. Mais au moment où il levait la main vers la vitre, le spectacle qu'il vit dans la pièce l'arrêta. Toute l'équipe était là : Botan, Koemma, Kuwabara étaient assis autour de la table et discutaient. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils tous réunis sans lui ? Avec Koemma, en plus ! Ca ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : une nouvelle mission ! Pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu ? Il faisait quand même partie de l'équipe ! Bande d'enfoirés !

Une porte s'ouvrit et Kurama entra suivi de Yusuke. Il tenait quelque chose à la main. Une espèce de rouleau ou un truc du genre. Le kitsuné s'approcha de la table et étala son machin. C'était bien un rouleau, avec des dessins dessus. Ca ressemblait à une carte. Tout le monde se pencha et Kurama pointa quelque chose du doigt. Ca devait donc bien être une carte. Hiei essayait lui aussi de voir l'endroit que Kurama venait d'indiquer quand il remarqua que Yusuke était resté derrière le kitsuné et qu'il le regardait. Son regard était étrange, indéchiffrable. Puis, Yusuke s'approcha à son tour et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du yohko pour regarder. Son visage était à peine à quelques centimètres des cheveux de Kurama et son corps sembla se coller à celui du kitsuné. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, l'humeur de Hiei se dégrada tout à coup. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce con ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à coller Kurama comme ça ! Il avait pas besoin de ça pour y voir mieux ! Hiei était fou de rage. Décidément cette réunion en son absence le mettait hors de lui ! D'habitude, on le prévenait toujours ! Soit Kurama, soit Yusuke. Pourquoi cette fois-ci aucun des deux ne lui avait rien dit ? Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris !

A ce moment, Kurama dit quelque chose en se retournant vers Yusuke. Leurs deux visages se firent face, à quelques centimètres. Les yeux émeraudes du yohko s'agrandirent et il rougit violemment. Il se détourna rapidement, se leva et s'éloigna pour aller s'affairer dans la cuisine. Yusuke le suivit des yeux tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Et Hiei n'aima pas cela. Vraiment pas. Pourquoi ce crétin de yohko rougissait-il ? La colère gronda en lui et sa température corporelle augmenta soudainement. Et qu'est-ce que c'était ce sourire sur les lèvres de Yusuke ? Là, l'humeur de Hiei devint dangereuse et lorsqu'il frappa à la fenêtre, la vitre se fendit dans toute sa longueur.

_Je n'aime pas cette mission. Elle est dangereuse pour moi et je ne devrai pas me rendre dans cet endroit. Et puis les examens approchent et j'ai beaucoup de travail. Pour Yusuke et Kuwabara, pas de problème : ils n'ont plus d'examens à passer. Mais moi, j'ai du travail. Je ne peux pas y aller. C'est ça, j'ai du travail ! Je ne veux pas y aller !_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? Il est vraiment bizarre en ce moment. Je n'aime pas cela… Il est tout le temps là, à me tourner autour. Et ses yeux…Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde ainsi ! Pas lui._

_Non vraiment, je ne veux pas y aller ! _

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, au nabot ! Tu sais pas qu'une fenêtre, faut l'ouvrir avant de passer à travers ?

Ferme-la abruti, j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

Parle moi autrement espèce de minus, sinon ça va chauffer !

Si tu y tiens !

L'énergie de Hiei augmenta d'un seul coup et Kuwabara bondit du futon avec un hurlement : son pantalon venait de s'enflammer. Le grand abruti se précipita hors du salon et fonça vers la salle de bain. On entendit bientôt des cris et un bruit d'eau qui coule.

Pauvre con ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de me chercher !

Le jaganshi se tourna vers le reste de la bande avec un regard menaçant : y en avait-il un autre qui voulait lui chercher des emmerdes ? Pas de problème, il était de mauvais poil et avait bien envie d'une bonne baston ! Pourquoi pas cet enfoiré de Yusuke d'ailleurs ! Ce soir, il l'encadrait vraiment pas ! Hiei lança un regard mauvais au détective et son énergie augmenta à nouveau. Il s'approcha lentement de lui en serrant les poings. Il allait se le farcir ! Ce connard qui souriait tranquillement ! Pourquoi était-il si furieux ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas et sa rage grandissait ! Et puis, Yusuke le cherchait, le chauffait avec son petit sourire en coin. Ce sourire qui semble dire : je sais que tu es furieux et je sais même pourquoi alors que toi tu n'y comprends rien. Et tout cela m'amuse énormément. Hiei détestait qu'on le prenne pour un idiot ou un attardé ! Ca t'amuse ? Très bien, on va être deux à jouer ! Sa mâchoire se crispa et les jointures de ses poings devinrent blanches . Botan, Koemma et Kurama regardaient la scène avec stupeur. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce les pétrifiait. Hiei continait à s'approcher tandis que Yusuke le défiait du regard. Kurama décida d'intervenir avant que les choses dégénèrent.

Hiei ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin ?

Et tu as le culot de le demander, espèce d'enfoiré ! C'est quoi cette histoire ! Je frappe à ta fenêtre et tu m'ouvres pas ! Putain ! J'ai que ça à faire de frapper comme un con à ta fenêtre !

Ca suffit ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu, c'est tout.

Ben voyons ! T'étais sans doute en trop bonne compagnie !

C'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à Yusuke ! Il n'est responsable de rien !

Ouais c'est ça, défends-le en plus !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à la fin ?

Laisse tomber !

Hiei renifla avec mépris et s'assit sur le dossier du futon sans cesser de lancer des regards mauvais à Yusuke. Celui-ci semblait décidément s'amuser et continuait de fixer Hiei avec un léger sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Il allait vraiment se le faire ! Et pourquoi Kurama le défendait-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il contrarié de son arrivée ? Pourquoi ne cessait-il lui aussi de lancer de brefs regards vers Yusuke ?

Changeant brusquement de cible, Hiei s'en prit à Koemma :

Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous deux ?

Je suis venu confier une nouvelle mission à Yusuke, Kuwabara et Kurama.

C'était bien ça ! on le mettait à part ! On ne daignait même pas le prévenir alors que ça faisait trois ans qu'ils le faisaient chier avec cette équipe de détective à la con ! D'ailleurs sans lui, où en seraient-ils à présent ? Hiei ricana avec mépris.

Hn. Et moi dans tout ça ? Pourquoi on m'a rien dit ? Je ne suis sans doute plus assez utile…

Pas du tout ! Mais on ne savait pas où tu te trouvais. Chez Mukuro, on nous a dit que tu avais quitté le château depuis déjà deux mois et que personne ne savait où tu étais.

Hn. Ouais, c'est ça ! Et juste pour savoir, c'est quoi cette mission ?

Un rugissement interrompit Koemma au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre. Kuwabara entra en trombe dans la pièce, laissant dans son sillage une odeur de brûlé prononcée. Ses vêtements étaient noirs de suie et ses cheveux roussis. Il était en caleçon et ses jambes portaient des traces de brûlures sévères. Kurama ouvrit de grands yeux et Botan eut un hoquet : c'était la première fois que Hiei l'attaquait aussi violemment. La colère du jaganshi était vraiment forte !

Sale nain psychopathe ! Espèce de teigne pyromane ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de t'en prendre à moi !

Tu veux mourir ?

Mon épée transdimensionnelle va t'apprendre la politesse, espèce d'attardé briseur de fenêtres !

Tu veux mourir ! Je suis d'accord.

Kurama secoua la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement en souriant. On pouvait décidément compter sur Kuwabara pour détendre l'atmosphère. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce et la colère de Hiei semblaient s'évanouir à mesure qu'il insultait Kuwabara. Il regarda le ningen et le petit démon se disputer et sourit à nouveau quand ce dernier projeta Kuwabara au sol d'un coup de pied. Kurama leva les yeux au ciel : ces deux-là n'apprendraient jamais à communiquer normalement. Il sentit alors un regard et croisa les yeux de Yusuke.

_Ca y est, il me regarde encore. Pourquoi sourit-il ? Je n'aime plus ses regards parce qu'ils sont différents de ce qu'ils sont d'habitude. Et je sais ce que de tels regards veulent dire… Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde comme ça. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça_

_Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui qui me regarde comme ça ? pourquoi n'est-ce pas…Non ! N'y pense pas ! Oh non, je crois que je rougis, ça va se voir ! Ne me regarde plus ! Ca y est, mes joues sont rouges ! Arrête de sourire comme ça !_


	2. mission

* * *

Auteur : kitsu34

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Hiei/Kurama et un ou deux invités surprise…

Disclaimers : les personnages ne sont pas à moi…

C'est ma première fic, soyez pas trop méchants, svp.

**Entre deux**

**Chapitre 2 : Mission**

- " Hé ! Ca va, Kurama ? T'es tout rouge !

- Oui, oui, Kuwabara, tout va bien. Bon, je crois qu'il serait temps d'écouter ce que Koemma a à dire concernant cette mission. Après tout, je suis le seul au courant. Tu devrais écouter, Hiei, puisque tu sembles si furieux de ne pas avoir été prévenu…

- Hn. Pas du tout. J'étais juste en colère parce que tu m'avais pas ouvert. Rêve pas. J'en ai rien à foutre de vos missions.

- Parfait. Puisque cela ne te concerne pas, tu n'as pas besoin de nous interrompre et de t'en prendre à tout le monde parce qu'on ne t'a pas prévenu ! Installe-toi donc à ta fenêtre et ne nous dérange plus ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête de ton attitude agressive et égoïste ! Alors reprenons : Koemma, tu venais de dire qu'il s'agissait d'une mission dans le Makai…

Tous restèrent silencieux et regardèrent Kurama avec des yeux ronds. Le yohko était si calme ! Quelle mouche le piquait tout à coup ? Hiei remarqua qu'il glissait un coup d'œil vers Yusuke. Encore ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui cachaient, ces deux-là ? Tout le monde se rassit et les regards convergèrent vers Koemma.

- Alors, de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit cette fois, Koemma ? Laisse-moi deviner… Ah, je sais : on a volé les trois trésors du Reikai !

- Ah ah, très drôle, Yusuke ! Non, l'affaire est sérieuse et ne concerne que le Makai. C'est une histoire de trafic de yohkais vendus au marché noir, lors d'enchères secrètes.

- Mais en quoi ça nous concerne alors ? Nous, on ne s'occupe que des affaires qui touchent le Ningenkai normalement.

- Je sais, mais Enki nous a demandé de l'aide parce ce trafic est en train de prendre une ampleur inquiétante et aussi parce que nous avons une chose qui lui fait défaut. Et je dois maintenir une certaine collaboration et de bonne relations diplomatiques entre le Makai et le Reikai. Je n'étais pas trop en position de lui refuser ce qu'il me demandait, surtout après ce que mon père a fait.

Tiens, Koemma et Kurama venaient d'échanger un regard furtif… Ca ne plaisait pas vraiment à Hiei, cette histoire. Mais pourquoi Koemma le regardait-il à présent ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette expression ? Non, Hiei ne se trompait pas : Koemma le regardait d'un air contrarié ! Celui-ci regarda à nouveau Kurama puis encore Hiei et une ombre passa rapidement sur son visage. Il reprit la parole.

- En fait, il ne s'agit pas d'un trafic nouveau, il est même très ancien. Des yohkais sont capturés et revendus à des monstres riches et puissants. Mais ce qui est inquiétant, c'est que ça ne concerne qu'une seule catégorie de yohkai. Les yohkos. C'est un trafic de yohkos.

- Hn, un trafic de yohkos, hein ? Ah d'accord, je vois ce que c'est la chose qui manque à Enki. Il lui manquerait pas un yohko, par hasard ? Bah, ça tombe bien, non, on a Kurama : dis, tu me prendrais pas pour un con des fois ?

- De quoi tu parles le nain ? J' vois pas pourquoi tu t'mets en colère comme ça.

- Ca c'est pas une surprise ! Ca t'arrive de te servir de la bouillie qui te sert de cerveau ? C'est évident ! Enki et Koemma veulent que Kurama leur serve d'appât pour capturer la bande responsable du trafic ! Je me trompe ?

Hiei lança un regard meurtrier à Koemma. Finalement, il avait peut-être compris pourquoi on n'avait pas fait appel à lui pour cette mission. Koemma devait bien se douter qu'il ne laisserait pas faire ça à Kurama. Qu'il allait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

Et il allait le faire ! Pas question de laisser passer ça ! En effet, il le connaissait ce trafic et il savait ce que ça voulait dire pour les yohkos capturés ! Hors de question que ça arrive à Kurama ! Il ne voulait même pas l'envisager : à cette seule pensée, il manqua d'air.

- Tu as raison, Hiei. On voudrait se servir de Kurama. Parce qu'il est puissant et ne sera pas une proie facile et sans défense. D'ailleurs, tu penses bien qu'on ne va pas le laisser seul face aux trafiquants. Vous serez là tous les trois, sans compter l'équipe qu'Enki doit nous envoyer. Kurama ne court donc pas vraiment de danger.

- Ben voyons ! Pas vraiment de danger ! Putain ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ! J'te préviens Koemma, tu racontes tes conneries à Yusuke ou à l'autre demeuré, mais tu joues pas à ça avec moi ! T'as pas oublié un ou deux « petits » détails dans ta belle histoire ?

- Bon, Hiei, d'accord, cette idée d'utiliser Kurama comme appât me plaît pas des masses non plus. Mais j'suis pas contre à condition que je ne quitte pas Kurama d'une semelle. T'en fais pas, avec moi, il risque rien notre beau yohko. Surtout que comme dit Koemma, il est pas vraiment sans défense !

Yusuke se tourna vers Kurama et lui fit un clin d'œil suivi d'un grand sourire. Le kitsuné piqua à nouveau un fard et baissa les yeux avant de sourire à son tour et de secouer la tête en éclatant de rire.

Hiei était ahuri. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi ce rire était-il à ce point douloureux ? Il adorait le rire de Kurama d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'il ressentait ? Peine ? Colère ? Tristesse ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ses propres réactions ce soir… Mais ça ne changeait rien. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux ! Il fallait que toute l'équipe le comprenne !

- Tu ne comprends rien, imbécile ! Tu crois que ces enfoirés s'amusent à capturer des yohkos pour s'amuser ? Réfléchis un peu, crétin ! C'est dangereux. Ce sont des monstres puissants, magiques et cruels. Alors d'après toi pourquoi les capturer ? Et puis, pourquoi utiliser Kurama, dans ce cas ? D'accord, les kitsuné sont rares et en voie d'extinction, mais ça veut quand même pas dire qu'y en a plus du tout !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette histoire, Koemma ? Hiei a raison, c'est louche ! T'as intérêt à tout nous dire ! Explique : pourquoi Kurama ?

- Euh, eh bien, comment dire…

- Très simple, Koemma : pourquoi capturer des yohkos ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en font ?

Yusuke devenait de plus en plus sombre et menaçant et venait de se lever pour contourner la table et se diriger vers Koemma. Hiei, de son côté, avait quitté la fenêtre pour se rapprocher lui aussi de la table. Kuwabara réfléchissait toujours et Botan regardait alternativement Yusuke et Hiei. Ca tournait mal.

Kurama était surpris de la réaction du détective, mais au fond ça lui plaisait. Lui non plus n'aimait pas cette mission. Hiei était furieux, comme à son habitude, qu'on ne l'ait pas consulté et que Koemma essaie de lui cacher des choses, mais Yusuke, lui, semblait vraiment inquiet pour lui.

Et sa réaction lui plaisait. Mais c'était à lui d'intervenir, de prendre une décision. Cette mission était dangereuse mais elle était importante. Et puis, comme Yusuke l'avait dit, il serait là pour le protéger. Lui, et Hiei ?

- Hiei, Yusuke, du calme. Hiei, Koemma ne m'a rien caché. Moi aussi, je connais ce trafic et je sais ce que je risque. Pour vous éclairer, Yusuke, Kuwabara, ce trafic a un but bien particulier. En fait les yohkos capturés sont vendus à des maîtres, pour leur servir d'esclaves, mais d'esclaves sexuels. Ils choisissent des yohkos parce que nous sommes beaux et que nous sommes réputés pour nos talents sexuels. Voilà, maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi moi.

- Ben non, Kurama. Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi toi plus qu'un autre yohko.

- Kuwabara, tu le fais vraiment exprès ! Transformé, je suis l'un des plus beaux yohkos du Makai.

- Dis Kurama, ça va les chevilles ?

- Yusuke, arrête de te marrer !

- Bon quand vous aurez fini vos conneries, on pourra peut-être revenir aux choses sérieuses, ou plutôt Koemma pourra nous expliquer comment ces salauds arrivent à maîtriser des monstres magiques aussi puissants que les yohkos !

- Tiens, oui, comment font-ils ?

Koemma lança un regard noir à Hiei. Décidément ce petit morveux avait le don de trouver la faille ! Là, il allait être obligé de cracher le morceau ! Voilà pourquoi ça l'arrangeait bien que Hiei soit absent à cette réunion.

Vu que ça avait l'air d'arranger aussi Yusuke, il n'avait pas trop insisté. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le jaganshi arrive juste ce soir-là ? Koemma poussa un long soupir et regarda Botan, Kuwabara et Yusuke.

- Bon, d'accord. Lorsqu'on capture un yohko, il faut combattre sa puissance par une puissance d'une nature semblable et d'une égale intensité. En d'autres termes, comme le yohko est un monstre magique, il faut lui opposer une autre magie, aussi puissante que la sienne. Pour arriver à ce résultat, on utilise des sorts sur papier, comme ceux qui retenaient Yukina prisonnière. On les appelle des extincteurs parce qu'ils éteignent les pouvoirs magiques. En fait, on les attache autour des poignets du yohko et seul celui qui les a attachés peut les retirer. A ce moment, le yohko se retrouve sans défense et on peut faire de lui ce que l'on veut.

Un long silence suivit l'explication de Koemma. Hiei fixait Koemma d'un air mauvais et Kuwabara semblait abasourdi et légèrement choqué. Yusuke, lui, regardait Kurama avec intensité.

Le yohko soutint son regard. Ses yeux émeraudes s'agrandirent et son souffle s'accéléra.

-----

_Yusuke a l'air furieux. Il s'inquiète sincèrement pour moi. Ca me touche. Mais c'est plutôt gênant. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit discret. S'il continue ainsi, je vais encore rougir !_

_Mais je dois quand même avouer que ça me plaît qu'il s'inquiète comme ça. Oui, cette réaction me plaît. Si seulement Hiei pouvait avoir ce genre d'attitude avec moi… Ah, ah, mon pauvre Kurama ! Ne rêve pas ! Lui, il s'en fout ! Il est retourné dans l'embrasure de sa fenêtre et regarde dehors. Il en a rien à faire de toi. Il s'est juste énervé parce qu'il est resté trois minutes dehors, parce qu'on ne l'avait pas prévenu de la mission, parce qu'à leur habitude Yusuke et Kuwabara ne comprenaient pas les règles du Makai assez vite à son goût et que Koemma a voulu jouer au plus fin avec lui ! Ca fait des années qu'il s'en fout de toi, pourquoi ça changerait… Alors que Yusuke…_

_-----_

Et Kurama sourit à Yusuke, puis détourna la tête en rougissant légèrement. Du coin de l'œil, Hiei vit l'échange muet et ressentit une douleur inconnue quelque part à l'intérieur. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans le Makai. Il était trop con aussi !

Avoir fait autant de route, dans d'aussi mauvaises conditions pour découvrir qu'on se foutait de lui, qu'on préparait une mission aussi dangereuse et qui concernait Kurama sans lui. Et que Kurama…

Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre l'attitude du yohko ! Il pouvait bien sourire à qui il voulait ! C'est juste que d'habitude, c'était à lui qu'il souriait comme ça…

- Bon, okay, Koemma. On va la faire cette mission. Mais si Kurama court un trop grand danger, on arrête tout, tout de suite. Compris ? Il est hors de question que je laisse mon yohko courir le moindre risque.

- Bien sûr, Yusuke ! Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Kurama, voyons !

- Alors, on partira demain pour rejoindre l'endroit indiqué où on retrouvera l'équipe d'Enki. Kurama, tu n'oublies pas la carte, hein ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Yusuke.

- Bon, ben, maintenant que tout est réglé, il serait temps de rentrer ! Il commence à se faire tard et Yukina m'attend !

- Elle dort oui !

- Ferme-la, sale nain !

- Ah non, vous ne recommencez pas tous les deux ! Hiei, tu viens ? T'as qu'à dormir chez moi. On pourra parler de la mission.

- Hn. Non. J'reste ici.

Il rêve le détective. Moi je bouge pas d'ici. Je reste chez Kurama. D'ailleurs, je dors toujours chez Kurama quand je viens dans le Ningenkai, alors pourquoi il m'invite chez lui tout à coup ? Il a l'air contrarié de ma réponse, il hésite à partir.

D'accord ! J'ai enfin compris ! Tu veux pas que j'approche de Kurama : tu me préviens pas de la mission alors qu'elle le concerne, tu veux pas que je reste chez lui, tu lui souris et tu le colles, tu dis « mon yohko »…

Mais j'vais pas te laisser faire. Kurama, c'est mon seul ami : tu me sépareras pas de lui ! Et puis, je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me plaît pas que tu penses à lui comme ça !

Tu vas voir, Yusuke ! A nous deux !

-----

Voilààà. Deuxième chapitre terminé. J'espère que ça vous plaît. Y a quelqu'un qui m'écoute ?

Bon, quand je lisais les fics, je me disais que les fanficteurs avaient tous attrapé la rewiewite, cette terrible maladie qui force à réclamer de façon pathétique des rewiews. Mais bon, maintenant, c'est à eux de bien rire car je suis moi aussi contaminé : laissez des rewiews s'il vous plaît !!!!

Terrible cette maladie ! Je sens que je vais développer le prochain stade avec le chapitre suivant et que je risque de menacer ou supplier ! Evitez-moi ça ! Laissez des rewiews !

Note : merci Shunelodie !! Ma première rewieweuse ! Me voilà un VRAI fanficteur ! Je suis content que ça t'ait plu ! En espérant que tu aimes autant le deuxième chapitre !


	3. Mise au point

Auteur : kitsu34

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Hiei/Kurama et un ou deux invités surprise…

Disclaimers : les personnages ne sont pas à moi…

C'est ma première fic, soyez pas trop méchants, svp.

Shunelodie : MERCI pour tes rewiews. Sans toi je ne sais pas si je continuerais à écrire cette fic car elle n'a l 'air d'intéresser personne…

Sinon, en ce qui concerne Souvenirs, je suis content que cette fic t'ai plu mais je n'ai pas prévu d'écrire une suite, malgré les chibi eyes ! Je sais que c'est un peu abrupt mais c'est fait exprès donc…Pas de suite. Mais il y aura du lemon HieiXKurama dans le dernier chapitre d'Entre deux, promis !

Entre deux Chapitre 3 : Mise au point 

Kurama referma la porte de l'appartement sur Yusuke et se tourna vers Hiei, toujours assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il soupira en constatant que le jaganshi regardait dehors et semblait ne lui prêter aucune attention. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de rester chez lui, alors ? Par habitude ?

Il commença à ranger la carte et les verres qui encombraient la table. Hiei tourna la tête et le regarda faire sans un geste, sans un mot, comme toujours. Son expression était indéchiffrable et Kurama ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Comme d'habitude. Rien ne changeait et il se sentait un peu découragé et perdu. L'indifférence de Hiei. L'attention et la sollicitude de Yusuke.

Hiei regardait Kurama ranger les verres et s'activer dans l'appartement. Il était content. Oui. Ca le surprenait lui-même, mais il était vraiment heureux d'être là avec Kurama, au calme, enfin seuls. C'était pour ça qu'il était revenu dans le Ningenkai. Pour ça qu'il avait marché si longtemps.

Pour être seul avec le yohko et goûter à un moment de paix avec son seul ami. Dans le Makai, c'était impossible de relâcher son attention et il devait sans cesse être sur ses gardes. Mais pas ici. Ici, il pouvait baisser sa garde et souffler un peu.

Et il aimait vraiment ce moment où il se trouvait le soir chez Kurama, dans cet appartement douillet et confortable, au chaud. Dans un instant, les lumières dehors allaient s'allumer et Kurama lui préparerait un bon repas, comme d'habitude. Puis ils discuteraient dans le salon comme toujours.

Kurama lui demanderait des nouvelles du Makai. Il lui demanderait ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi il avait quitté le service de Mukuro. Et lui, il demanderait des nouvelles du Ningenkai, de Genkai, de Yukina. Il écouterait Kurama lui parler de sa mère, lui raconter la vie dans le Ningenkai et lui expliquer les coutumes débiles des Ningens.

Etrange comme il aimait ça, entendre le yohko lui expliquer ces coutumes. Il les trouvait pourtant si stupides ! Et puis bizarre aussi la façon dont il aimait tout savoir de la vie de Kurama. Il aimait que le yohko lui raconte ses journées à la fac, les moindres détails de son quotidien. Il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre parler.

Puis enfin, ils passeraient la nuit ensemble. Bien sûr, pas dans le même lit…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait des choses pareilles tout d'un coup ? Ca devait être l'autre abruti de détective qui lui donnait ce genre d'idées stupides…

Hiei regarda l'appartement : il était plein d'objets inutiles et encombrants. Entre les plantes en pots partout sur les étagères et les livres qui remplissaient deux énormes bibliothèques. Puis il y avait aussi ces photos sur les murs. Encore une coutume ningen que Hiei ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi coller au mur la tronche des gens qu'on peut voir tous les jours ? Ca servait vraiment à rien !

Mais même si l'appartement de Kurama était un peu trop ningen à son goût, Hiei l'aimait. Parce qu'il s'y sentait bien. Il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant les photos qui occupaient tout un mur. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles. Il reconnut la mère de Kurama, son beau-père et son frère sur plusieurs d'entre elles. Hiei était perplexe. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de ça : en plus, sur la plupart, ils étaient moches !

Sur les autres, il vit l'équipe : Botan, Koemma, Genkai, Shizuru et Keiko qui frappaient Kuwabara. Et puis Yusuke. Yusuke et Kuwabara. Yusuke et Pouh. Hiei fronça les sourcils. Il y avait beaucoup de photos de Yusuke ou sur lesquelles il se trouvait, mais pas une seule où on le voyait lui. C'est vrai qu'il ne se laissait pas beaucoup prendre, mais quand même. Cela le contraria. Il sentit la mauvaise humeur revenir.

Kurama tourna la tête quand Hiei sauta de l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Il le vit regarder son appartement d'un air renfrogné. Le yohko savait bien que Hiei ne voyait aucune utilité à la plupart des objets présents dans la pièce. Dans le Makai, les possessions se limitent en général à ce que vous emportez avec vous.

Mais il pensait que Hiei aimait son appartement, qu'il s'y sentait bien…Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Kurama baissa la tête. Il se sentait déçu et triste de ce manque d'intérêt, comme si cela le touchait personnellement. Et c'était le cas. Hiei n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour tout ce qui faisait sa vie.

Hiei s'approcha du mur de photos et son mépris devint plus évident encore. Et cela lui fit mal : Kurama aimait tellement ce mur, plein des gens qui comptaient pour lui. Pourquoi Hiei avait-il l'air si méprisant, si agressif soudain ? Pourquoi le jugeait-il ainsi ? Peut-être estimait-il que c'était une faiblesse ridicule ?

Ca y est, le jaganshi était à nouveau en colère. Mais Kurama n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui et peut-être de laisser échapper quelques-uns des sentiments qui l'agitaient. Aussi décida-t-il de s'en tenir à un sujet qu'il pensait sans risques. Il commença à parler de la mission.

« -Il va falloir se coucher assez tôt parce que Yusuke passe nous prendre à cinq heures demain matin.

-Hn. Pourquoi si tôt ? Il est pressé ou quoi ?

-Non, mais il vaut mieux éviter de se faire remarquer pour passer le portail. »

Hiei grogna et regagna la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre à nouveau parler de cette mission. Parce qu'elle signifiait des dangers graves pour Kurama. Et parce que Yusuke avait promis de le protéger.

« -Heureusement que vous serez là, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment confiance dans l'équipe d'Enki. C'est une mission délicate pour moi et il vaut mieux que je puisse compter sur mes partenaires. Ca me soulage que Yusuke ait promis de protéger mes arrières.

-Vu comme il se débrouille, y a bien de quoi être soulagé ! T'es vraiment débile d'avoir accepté cette putain de mission ! A quoi ça sert de prendre autant de risques ? Complètement con, surtout que c'est même pas pour toi ! Vraiment un truc de ningen, ça, de prendre des risques inutiles pour d'autres qui s'en foutent complètement ! Enfin, ça te regarde. »

Kurama se sentit profondément blessé. Alors c'était ça que Hiei pensait de lui ! Qu'il était un ningen débile ! Qu'il était stupide et irréfléchi au point de se mettre en danger pour rien ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait d'abord ! Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de la responsabilité ou de l'appartenance à un groupe ou à une race ? Hiei n'avait jamais fait partie d'un quelconque groupe. Il était toujours seul et égoïste !

« -Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu ne comprennes pas cette mission. Parce qu'elle implique de faire confiance et de compter sur les autres. Travailler en équipe. Et pour toi, il n'y a pas d'équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui peut bien arriver à Yusuke, Kuwabara ou moi, tu n'en as rien à foutre, n'est-ce pas ! Tant que cela ne vient pas toucher ta petite personne, tu t'en fous ! Ce n'est pas toi qui aurait sauvé Yusuke en lui donnant de l'énergie dans le château de Suzaku, hein ?

-Sauver Yusuke ! Donner mon énergie pour sauver Yusuke ! Ca me ferait mal de me mettre en danger pour lui ! Ou pour un autre d'ailleurs !

-Bien évidemment ! Voilà pourquoi je suis bien content que ce soit lui qui me protège ! Parce que je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Il ne me laissera pas tomber, même s'il doit être en danger à cause de moi ! Lui et Kuwabara.

-Kuwabara ! Tu comptes sur ce minable ? T'es vraiment désespéré !

-Tu as tort de le dénigrer comme ça ! Kuwabara est bien plus fiable que toi Hiei ! Lui, il n'a pas peur de se mettre en danger pour d'autres !

-M'étonne pas ! Il est assez con pour ça ! J'comprends vraiment pas comment on peut être aussi con !

-Moi non plus cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne comprennes pas. Tu es malheureusement incapable de penser ou de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Alors que Kuwabara a pu pour Yusuke. Parce qu'il tient à lui. Et moi aussi j'en serais capable parce que moi aussi je tiens à lui. »

Hiei était glacé. Kurama était prêt à se mettre en danger pour Yusuke, parce qu'il tenait à Yusuke ! Et il l'accusait de ne rien ressentir pour personne ! C'était faux ! Il tenait à Kurama ! Le yohko n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi injuste ! Il faisait plus confiance à Kuwabara qu'à lui ! Il était son ami ! Son meilleur ami ! Son unique ami ! Pourquoi Kurama l'attaquait-il ainsi ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Que se passait-il ce soir ? Il ne reconnaissait plus le yohko. Que s'était-il passé pendant son absence ? Il devait savoir…

« -Pour Yusuke ? Tu te mettrais en danger pour lui ? Pourquoi pour lui ?

-Parce que nous sommes amis, Hiei. »

Hiei éclata de rire. Un rire méprisant et dédaigneux. Vraiment l'excuse était minable ! Kurama le prenait décidément pour un imbécile ! Mais même les imbéciles ont des yeux et lui, il en avait même trois ! Le yohko espérait vraiment qu'il allait gober ça ? Il allait le pousser dans ses retranchements, oui !

« -Amis ? Tu crois pas que c'est autre chose qu'il attend de toi ? Me prends pas pour un con, toi non plus ! J'ai des yeux !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Bien sûr qu'on est amis !

-C'est ça ! Dis plutôt qu'il veut te baiser, oui ! »

Kurama ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Que se passait-il ? Il ne rêvait pas ! Hiei s'était aperçu du manège de Yusuke ? Il lui faisait une scène de jalousie ? Mais alors…Peut-être que Hiei tenait à lui en fin de compte !

« -J'y crois pas, continua le jaganshi sans remarquer l'étincelle de joie qui s'était allumée au fond des yeux émeraudes. Yusuke veut te baiser ! Te baiser ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Faut vraiment pas être dégoûté !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que Yusuke a envie de me faire ?!! »

Le ton était dur, glacial. Kurama était furieux. Furieux et blessé au plus profond de lui-même. Il voulait être fixé ? Eh bien, il l'était ! Hiei le trouvait stupide et ridicule. Il se foutait totalement de lui et de ce qui pouvait lui arriver et pire que tout, pour lui, il était un mec facile qui couchait avec tout le monde ! Parfait ! Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, Kurama s'en foutait aussi de lui et de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ! Quel idiot il avait été, de penser que Hiei pouvait éprouver quelque chose pour lui ! En vérité, il n'avait même pas de respect pour lui !

« -Tu peux bien le mépriser, jouer les dégoûtés, j'en ai rien à foutre ! tu m'entends, rien à foutre ! Eh oui, il y en a qui ont envie de me baiser ! Ca te dérange ? Pourquoi ? Ca ne te regarde vraiment pas, parce que toi, c'est sûr, tu ne me baiseras jamais ! Tu n'en as pas envie et ça te dégoûte ? Ca tombe vraiment bien ! Voilà au moins un point sur lequel je suis d'accord avec toi ! »

Kurama quitta la pièce et claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Un bruit d'eau qui coule indiqua à Hiei qu'il était parti prendre une douche.

Hiei était atterré. Il était si heureux d'être seul avec Kurama. Et que ce soit le soir. C'était pourtant le moment qu'il préférait… Alors pourquoi avait-il parlé ainsi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit toutes ces choses qu'il ne pensait pas ? Et maintenant, c'était trop tard ! Kurama était furieux. Et le moment rare de quiétude et de complicité qu'il aimait tant était définitivement brisé. Tout était perdu.

Il regarda la fenêtre. Il ferait mieux de partir. _Tu es malheureusement incapable de penser ou de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi_. Non. Il devait prouver à Kurama qu'il se trompait. Et puis, il devait lui prouver aussi qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il devait le protéger. Parce qu'ils étaient amis. Enfin, il le croyait. L'étaient-ils encore ?

Hiei eut un doute sur leur amitié quand il vit Kurama sortir de la salle de bain presque une heure plus tard. Son visage était fermé, ses yeux verts durs et hostiles. Pourtant son regard s'adoucit un peu lorsqu'il l'aperçut assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le yohko eut même l'air surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le jaganshi ne soit plus là.

Hiei hésitait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il était mal à l'aise. Kurama allait et venait dans la cuisine et préparait à manger sans un mot. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était oppressante.

Toujours sans un mot, le yohko mit la table et servit le repas. Celui-ci se déroula pesamment. Aux tentatives de Hiei pour animer la conversation, Kurama ne répondait que par monosyllabes. Mortifié par son attitude, Hiei ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec son propre comportement. C'était lui d'habitude qui parlait et se conduisait ainsi. Il devait bien s'avouer que c'était très déplaisant. Et il n'aimait pas être obligé de s'avouer ça.

Le repas terminé, toujours sans s'occuper de ce que devenait Hiei, Kurama fit la vaisselle. Puis il rangea la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Passant devant Hiei comme s'il n'existait pas, il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. Hiei resta interdit, dans le noir, sans savoir quoi faire. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Kurama ne voulait plus de lui dans sa chambre ? Devait-il dormir par terre ou sur le canapé ?

Sa gorge se serra et un poids tomba sur sa poitrine. Il resta un long moment immobile debout dans le noir, au milieu du salon. En désespoir de cause, il gratta à la porte de la chambre. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il décida d'ouvrir la porte. Kurama serait peut-être furieux mais au moins il lui parlerait.

Mais la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Kurama était déjà couché et dormait ou faisait semblant de dormir. Hiei voyait parfaitement dans le noir. Il regarda le yohko enseveli sous sa couette. On ne voyait que ses cheveux dépasser. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire quand il remarqua un futon déroulé sur le sol, avec une couette et un oreiller.

Et le poids sur sa poitrine devint un peu moins lourd à porter. Kurama lui avait préparé un lit. Tout n'était pas perdu. Ils étaient encore un peu amis.

La respiration du yohko se fit plus lente, régulière. Il dormait. Mais Hiei, lui, ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il revenait sans cesse sur les événements de la soirée, essayant de les comprendre. Ses réactions et celles de Kurama. Sa colère et sa rage face au comportement de Yusuke. Sa douleur et sa souffrance face aux accusations injustes de Kurama.

Le yohko bougea dans son sommeil et marmonna quelque chose. Hiei se leva et s'approcha du lit. Les mouvements de Kurama avaient dérangé sa couette et avaient dévoilé son visage et le haut de son corps. Ses yeux clos lui donnait un air très doux, vulnérable, et ses cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller étaient troublants. Ils avaient un côté sauvage et voluptueux qui tranchait avec la chevelure soigneusement coiffée qu'arborait habituellement le kitsuné. Ses lèvres entrouvertes dans son sommeil et la chemise de son pyjama entrouverte sur la peau laiteuse et douce de sa gorge achevaient de lui donner ce côté sensuel qui parfois lui faisait défaut. Il était très beau. Et si désirable.

Voluptueux ? Sensuel ? Désirable ? Pourquoi pensait-il ainsi à Kurama ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Est-ce qu'il le désirait ? Hiei regarda plus attentivement le bel endormi. C'est sûr qu'il trouvait Kurama d'une très grande beauté. Il aimait ses yeux émeraudes, ses cheveux rouges, sa peau si blanche. Mais avait-il pour autant envie de lui, de le toucher ? Oui. Il devait bien le reconnaître, il le désirait. En vérité, il avait envie d'avoir le yohko pour lui seul. De s'enfermer avec lui dans cet appartement et ne plus l'en laisser sortir.

Voilà pourquoi la soirée lui avait tant déplu : trop de monde quand il voulait Kurama rien que pour lui. Et puis Yusuke et son désir. Et la réaction de Kurama. Une réaction qui n'était pas celle que Hiei aurait voulue. Le yohko était trop troublé, trop rougissant à son goût. Trop…consentant. Il ne voulait pas imaginer Kurama se donnant à Yusuke. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Le rire de Hiei s'éleva légèrement dans la chambre. Un rire désabusé. En fait, il était tout bonnement jaloux. Maladivement jaloux de Yusuke et de tous les autres qui s'interposaient entre lui et Kurama. Parce qu'il le voulait. Parce qu'il n'avait que lui. Parce que…

Hiei se pencha vers Kurama en retenant son souffle. Que faisait-il ? Peu lui importait que ce soit une folie. Il était fou de toute façon. Au moment où il caressa doucement la joue du yohko, celui-ci prononça un mot dans son sommeil. Son nom. Hiei. Pas Yusuke. Soudain le poids dans la poitrine de Hiei s'envola. Il se pencha un peu plus et ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur celle de Kurama.

Hiei regagna son lit et se coucha en se tournant vers le mur. Dans le silence et l'obscurité de la chambre, un murmure glissa.

« Je t'aime, Kurama. »

- - - -

OUF ! terminé ! Désolé pour ce chapitre qui ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'action. C'est vraiment pas très bon, mais tant pis, c'est fait ! En espérant que ça ne vous déplaira pas trop !

La suite la semaine prochaine, pas avant et peut-être même après, car j'ai des ennuis avec mon ordi !

Laissez des reviews, svp ! Pour m'encourager un tout petit peu…


	4. L'appât

Auteur : kitsu34

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Hiei/Kurama et un ou deux invités surprise…

Disclaimers : les personnages ne sont pas à moi…

C'est ma première fic, soyez pas trop méchants, svp.

Entre deux Chapitre 4 : L'appât

-« Putain, Hiei, lève-toi ! On n'a pas que ça à foutre ! Grouille un peu »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi Yusuke le réveillait-il ? Où était Kurama ?

« -Hn. Où est Kurama ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui me réveilles ?

-Apparemment, il avait pas envie de venir te réveiller. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi ?

-Ca te regarde pas. Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »

Putain, c'est vrai, la dispute d'hier soir. Lui, il savait que Kurama tenait à lui. C'était son nom qu'il avait prononcé dans son sommeil, pas celui de Yusuke. Et il savait maintenant qu'il était amoureux.

Mais pas Kurama. S'il s'était rendu compte de son amour, il ne l'avait pas encore dit à l'intéressé.

Au contraire, ils s'étaient plutôt couchés sur une grosse dispute. Apparemment il était toujours fâché contre lui.

Il devait lui parler. Lui dire qu'il tenait à lui. Que c'était pour ça qu'il ne supportait pas qu'un autre l'approche, le touche ou lui sourit.

Que c'était parce qu'il était amoureux de lui qu'il s'était conduit comme un gros con et qu'il lui avait fait du mal.

Lui parler. Ouais… plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il entendait Kurama et Yusuke discuter dans l'autre pièce.

Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il ne vit que le détective qui l'attendait. Pourquoi souriait-il cet enfoiré ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si content ?

« -Où est Kurama ?

-Il est parti chercher Kuwabara.

-Et pourquoi on y est pas tous allés en même temps ?

-Sais pas. Il avait pas l'air de vouloir te voir. T'es sûr que vous vous êtes pas disputés ?

-La ferme !

-Bon. En tout cas, on se retrouve au portail. Tu viens ? On ne va pas faire attendre notre beau yohko. »

Hiei serra les dents et devança Yusuke. Ils arrivèrent au portail en quelques minutes à peine.

L'endroit était désert et plongé dans l'obscurité. Il faisait nuit noire. Il entendit le détective s'arrêter derrière lui.

Il se retourna d'un bloc, l'œil mauvais. Il en avait vraiment marre de Yusuke et de ses petits sourires en coin. Et puis il ne supportait plus non plus son manège avec Kurama.

Cette fois, la coupe était pleine. Il fallait crever l'abcès.

« -Le temps que l'autre débile soit près et qu'il se magne le train jusqu'au portail, on a le temps de discuter un peu. Que les choses soient claires une bonne fois pour toutes !

-Ouais, t'as raison. Il faut qu'on s'explique. Moi aussi, tu me fatigues ! Vas-y, commence.

-C'est quoi au juste ton petit jeu avec Kurama ? T'es avec Keiko, alors si tu t'amuses ou si tu veux juste le baiser, tu vas avoir affaire à moi !

-Tiens, tiens, depuis quand tu te préoccupes de Kurama, toi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire avec qui il couche ? J'te signale que depuis ta dernière visite, il aurait pu se taper tout Tokyo !

-Peut-être, mais je parle pas de tout Tokyo, c'est ce que toi tu veux de lui qui m'intéresse !

-T'es sacrément gonflé, quand même ! Tu disparais pendant six mois et après tu te pointes comme si Kurama était ta propriété et que je marchais sur tes plates-bandes !

-Hn. T'es pas gonflé, toi ? Et Keiko ?

-On s'est séparé depuis cinq mois. J'lai larguée quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est Kurama ?

-Oui. Je l'aime. Et j'ai pas l'intention de te le laisser. J'ai pas envie que tu lui fasses encore du mal. Alors c'est plutôt toi qui vas avoir affaire à moi. Et pour commencer, vu la façon dont tu lui as parlé hier soir, je t'interdis de l'approcher.

-T'as rien à m'interdire !

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! Mais toi, quels sont tes sentiments ?

-Hn. Ca te regarde pas.

-Hmm, je vois. Toi aussi, tu l'aimes. On est donc rivaux.

-Pas du tout ! J'm'en fous complètement de cet abruti de yohko !

-Parfait, comme ça au moins les choses sont claires ! Eh bien, figure-toi que moi aussi je m'en tape de toi ! »

Hiei frémit. Il ne les avait pas entendu arriver. Il était tellement en colère contre Yusuke, qu'il avait relâché son attention et cessé de percevoir les énergies.

Et Kurama s'était approché de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Il avait tout entendu. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient hostiles. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça.

Et ça faisait mal. Ca faisait mal parce qu'il était amoureux.

Comment le lui dire ? Comment lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça, qu'il avait prononcé ces mots sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il avait déjà du mal à dire les choses les plus simples. Alors parler d'amour… Déjà la veille, il n'avait pas eu le courage de le réveiller pour lui avouer son amour. Il ne savait pas comment faire.

Alors comment pouvait-il avouer à Yusuke, face à ce petit sourire ironique, qu'il était tombé profondément amoureux ?

Lui. Le démon du feu insensible et cruel. Le guerrier pour qui seul le combat comptait. Lui qui était reparti pour le Makai sans même se retourner.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il regarda les cheveux rouges flotter doucement dans le vent tandis que Kurama lui tournait le dos et souriait à Yusuke.

Il tendit la main comme pour l'attraper, le retenir. Ca faisait tellement mal. Le poids sur sa poitrine était revenu et pesait si lourd qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Et ce sourire. Il faillit crier sous la douleur.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Kuwabara. Le ningen le regardait avec compassion.

Non. Il n'en était quand même pas rendu là.

« -Hn. Très touchant. Quand vous aurez fini, on pourra peut-être se mettre en route. Puisque tu tiens tellement à te faire extincter et à être vendu comme yohko de compagnie, autant se dépêcher. »

Kurama haussa les épaules et le regarda avec mépris avant d'échanger un regard de pitié avec Yusuke.

Hiei serra les poings. Pas question de leur montrer à quel point leur complicité le blessait. Il ne leur donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

Ils passèrent le portail en silence. De l'autre côté un yohkai envoyé par Enki les attendait. Il devait les guider jusqu'au point de ralliement, où ils rejoindraient l'équipe du Makai.

Ils durent courir sans relâche une bonne partie de la journée. Ca tombait bien. Comme ça, ils évitaient les tensions et la fatigue physique empêchait de penser à autre chose.

Lorsque le soir tomba, le yohkai les avertit qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de l'équipe d'Enki.

En effet, Hiei sentait plusieurs énergies puissantes, dont quelques-unes qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

Un coup d'œil sur Kurama et Yusuke lui suffit pour savoir qu'eux aussi les avaient détectées et reconnues.

A la nuit tombée, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une clairière en lisière de forêt. Un feu brûlait au centre et une vingtaine de yohkais étaient assis autour.

Les regards se portèrent aussitôt sur eux et six d'entre eux leur firent de grands signes de la main. Ca tombait bien que Tchûh, Linku, Zin, Tôya, Suzuki et Shishiwakamaru soient là. La mission était périlleuse. Il valait mieux pouvoir compter sur ses équipiers.

Par contre, Hiei ne connaissait pas les autres. Ils se présentèrent. C'étaient des yohkais de la garde rapprochée d'Enki. Des classes A.

L'un d'entre eux se leva et prit la parole : il s'appelait Tamaru et c'était le responsable de l'équipe du Makai. Il leur présenta Jôji, un petit yohkai à l'air sournois. C'était l'intermédiaire qui présenterait l'appât aux trafiquants.

« -Je connais bien ces trafiquants. Je leur ai même vendu plus d'une proie. Ils ne se méfieront pas de moi car je suis un bon fournisseur. Ils ont l'habitude.

-Une minute, intervint Yusuke. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? C'est quoi ce salaud ? Comment peut-on être sûrs qu'il ne nous trahira pas pour vendre réellement Kurama ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Tamaru. Il a intérêt à collaborer avec nous car il est condamné à mort des deux côtés : pour avoir trafiqué des yohkais et pour avoir voulu doubler le chef des trafiquants et l'escroquer. Si la bande n'est pas arrêtée, il sait qu'il se fera tuer un moment ou un autre.

-Demain, reprit Jôji, j'emmènerai le yohko au village en contre-bas. Il sert de façade aux trafiquants. Là-bas, je le remettrai à l'acheteur de la bande qui l'extinctera et l'emmènera à l'endroit où se tiendront les enchères.

-Tu ne sais pas où elles auront lieu ?

-Non. Le lieu est tenu secret. Personne ne le connaît à l'avance, sauf les acheteurs et les clients.

-Bon, Yusuke, comment on va faire pour rester en contact avec Kurama ?

-J'ai ce qu'il faut, Tôya. J'ai emprunté à Botan le détecteur d'aura. Il suffit de mettre un cheveux de Kurama à l'intérieur pour pouvoir le suivre à la trace. En plus, il va coller sur mes vêtements une étiquette spirituelle. Comme ça, on saura s'il est en danger.

-Je vois que vous avez tout prévu. L'appât que je vais livrer demain ne risquera vraiment rien. Au fait où est-il ? Je ne vois aucun yohko qui pourrait servir d'appât… »

L'appât. Kurama. Le poids sur la poitrine de Hiei se fit encore plus lourd. Vraiment, Kurama et Yusuke étaient inconscients. Le danger encouru par son amour devenait réel, menaçant. Et il était le seul à s'en rendre compte.

« -L'appât, c'est moi. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Kurama. Sous leurs regards, il se métamorphosa.

Ses longs cheveux rouges s'allongèrent encore et devinrent argent. Ils brillaient tellement qu'ils semblaient être faits de métal liquide aux reflets changeants et moirés.

Son corps se modifia, devint plus grand, plus souple. Les muscles se dessinaient légèrement sous la soie d'une peau blanche et translucide comme de la porcelaine.

Sous la lumière de la lune, avec ses vêtements blancs, ses cheveux d'argent et cette peau opalescente, le yohko brillait doucement d'une lueur diaphane.

Soudain, Hiei comprit ce que créature magique voulait dire. Quelque chose avait changé. Il flottait dans l'air comme des étincelles de lumière d'argent qui semblaient émaner du corps de Kurama. Sa puissance magique. Elle était si forte qu'il pouvait la sentir sans être magicien.

Kurama ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient d'or liquide. Grands et allongés en amande. Des yeux dont les paillettes dorées renvoyaient la lumière comme des prismes. Des yeux magnifiques.

Le silence régna pendant un instant. Aucun d'eux ne parla tant ils étaient occupés à regarder. Puis Yusuke se racla la gorge.

« -Waow, Kurama, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu dis que t'es l'un des plus beau yohkos. Mais quand tu t'es transformé au tournoi des arts martiaux de l'ombre, tu ressemblais pas à ça. Et puis t'étais pas aussi puissant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Eh bien, on peut dire que je suis à présent en pleine possession de mes moyens. Au tournoi, j'ai repris mon apparence et mes pouvoirs de yohko pour la première fois depuis ma réincarnation. Mais je n'ai pas pu les recouvrer entièrement tout de suite. Il a fallu un peu de temps pour que je puisse à nouveau utiliser ma magie pleinement. Pareil pour mon apparence. Ce que tu as vu au tournoi n'était qu'un aperçu de ma véritable forme. Maintenant j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs magiques et mon vrai corps.

-En tout cas, un yohko de cette classe intéressera forcément les trafiquants ! Sur le marché noir, il vaut une véritable fortune ! C'est une proie magnifique ! »

Jôji se frottait les mains avec délectation. Hiei n'aimait pas ce rat sournois au regard oblique. A surveiller. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait lui faire confiance.

La petite troupe éteignit le feu et répartit les tours de garde avant d'aller dormir. La journée du lendemain allait être longue. Ils avaient besoin de repos.

Hiei s'installa sur la branche d'un arbre de façon à pouvoir voir Kurama et le regarda s'endormir avec un pincement au cœur. Yusuke s'était allongé à ses côtés et le yohko lui avait sourit.

Il étouffa sa mélancolie et s'enroula dans sa cape de façon à pouvoir veiller toute la nuit.

Au matin, lorsque Kurama s'éveilla, Yusuke dormait à côté de lui. Il se leva et remit en ordre ses vêtements. Puis il leva la tête pour regarder le ciel et le soleil.

Il croisa alors deux yeux écarlates un bref instant, juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Il sourit en douce. Hiei l'avait donc veillé…

Le reste de la troupe se réveillait bruyamment. Kurama rejoignit ses compagnons pour manger un morceau avant de prendre la route.

Juste avant de se séparer en deux groupes, Kurama colla une balise spirituelle sur le T-shirt de Yusuke et s'arracha un cheveux.

Puis ils se séparèrent. Hiei regarda disparaître Jôji et deux yohkais portant Kurama. Il faisait semblant d'être drogué.

Lorsqu'il les perdit de vue, il eut l'impression qu'une partie de lui lui avait été arrachée et qu'elle avait disparu avec eux.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester là sans rien faire. Il se précipita dans la forêt. Il courut longtemps. A perdre haleine. Et cria. A plein poumon.

Puis il se calma et revint à la clairière. Lorsque les autres se tournèrent vers lui, il ne prononça pas un mot. Il alla droit à Yusuke et se planta devant lui.

« -S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, j'te bute. »

Sous les regards effarés, il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et ses yeux ne quittèrent plus la balise sur la poitrine du détective. Ce ridicule rond de papier était tout ce qui le reliait à présent à son amour. Il ne le perdrait pas des yeux.

Bon, voilà le quatrième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci Shunelodie pour ta rewiew! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre : ça y est, Kitsu va jouer un rôle plus important!

Une rewiew, svp!!!


	5. Trahison !

Auteur : Kitsu 34

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Hiei et Kurama et un ou deux autres

Disclaimer : ils ne sont (hélas !) pas à moi…

Note : Presque dans les temps Shunelodie ! Merci pour tes rewiews et j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas trop te dégoûter de ma fic !

Merci à tous mes rewieweurs ! Euh, à oui, c'est vrai, y en a pas ! sanglots ! tant pis !

**Entre deux**

**Chapitre 5 : Trahison**

Il faisait noir et étouffant. Sa tête ballottait brutalement sur une épaule dure. Il ne voyait rien, enseveli sous le tissu sale et puant la poussière et la sueur. Son estomac se soulevait au rythme des pas lourds du yohkai qui le portait.

Après avoir quitté le reste de la troupe, Jôji avait estimé préférable de le dissimuler aux regards des voyageurs et des villageois qu'ils croisaient. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé enveloppé de cette couverture répugnante de crasse.

Au bout de longues heures de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin au village des trafiquants. Kurama faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il étouffait. Sans parler de la nausée qui lui nouait l'estomac.

Cette mission n'avait décidément rien d'une partie de plaisir. Il commençait à penser que Hiei avait raison.

Il s'agita un peu et réussit à repousser légèrement le tissu. Suffisamment pour respirer un peu d'air frais et pour pouvoir jeter un bref coup d'œil sur les alentours.

Le village était misérable. C'était un de ces villages perdus dans la lande, parcouru par les vents et les intempéries. Les cahutes des habitants étaient de minables tas de boue séchée avec des toits de chaume et de palmes cassées qui laissaient passer le vent et la pluie par leurs nombreux interstices.

Leur arrivée attira dehors une foule suspecte. Les villageois avaient vraiment de sales têtes. Et une attitude franchement hostile, voire menaçante. La plupart avaient des armes à la main.

Pourtant Jôji ne semblait pas impressionné. Au contraire, il avait plutôt l'air content et sûr de lui et Kurama n'aimait pas trop cette attitude. A surveiller.

L'un des hommes en armes barra la route à leur petite troupe et vint se planter en face de Jôji. Il le dépassait d'au moins un mètre et brandissait une énorme massue.

Jôji ne se dégonfla pas.

-« Laisse moi passer Karui. Je dois parler au chef et à Yoshié. J'ai de la belle marchandise pour lui.

-Dégage Jôji ! T'es fou de revenir pointer ton nez ici. Le chef va te régler ton compte. Tu lui a refilé de la camelote la dernière fois et tu lui dois une fortune !

-Justement ! Je suis venu régler mes dettes. J'ai un article fabuleux à lui proposer. Tu verras, il sera pas déçu. S'il me présente à Yoshié, il aura une belle commission.

-L'acheteur du cartel ne prend que des pièces de luxe. C'est pas ton rayon, ça.

-D'habitude t'as raison, mais cette fois c'est différent ! Il sera très en colère si tu me laisses aller ailleurs car il aura vraiment raté l'affaire du millénaire et il t'en voudra beaucoup. Réfléchis, t'as vraiment envie de mécontenter Gôrô ? »

L'insistance de Jôji porta finalement ses fruits et Karui décida d'aller prévenir son chef. Il entra dans la masure qui se trouvait au centre du village. Cela semblait être une sorte de taverne. Sans doute leur quartier général.

Au bout d'un instant, il revint et leur fit signe de le suivre. Kurama jugea plus prudent de rabattre la couverture sur lui. Il fut déposé assez brutalement sur ce qui semblait être une table et étouffa un cri de douleur. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas lourds firent trembler le sol de terre battue.

« -Alors Jôji, t'as le culot de revenir te pointer ici ? J'te préviens, t'as intérêt à ce que ta prise vaille la peine. Ou j'te fais éclater la tête pour te passer l'envie d'vouloir me doubler !

-T'inquiète pas Gôrô, tu s'ras pas déçu, j'te le promets ! »

Kurama n'aimait pas le ton servile et obséquieux qu'avait pris la voix de Jôji. Décidément, il se demandait de plus en plus s'il avait bien fait de se lancer dans cette aventure.

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son corps et le tissu glissa sur sa peau. Il sentit l'air frais et comprit que Jôji venait de le dévoiler. Il y eut un moment de silence seulement rompu par le bruit des respirations et ses propres battements de cœur.

Il ouvrit les yeux en battant rapidement des paupières, comme si la misérable lumière de la cahute était trop forte pour lui et qu'il avait des difficultés à ajuster sa vision. Puis il fit mine de se redresser péniblement sur un bras.

Il éprouvait réellement quelques difficultés à bouger après ce long chemin. Son corps était endolori. Il fit une grimace de douleur. Puis il regarda autour de lui.

Il y avait cinq hommes dans la pièces : le chef Gôrô, Jôji, le yohkai qui l'avait porté et deux gardes en armes. Le chef était un yohkai gigantesque qui semblait d'une force herculéenne. Un peu comme leur ancien complice Gôki.

Il le regardait avec une admiration et un désir non dissimulé.

« -Alors là Jôji, félicitations ! Comment t'as réussi à le choper ce yohko ? Il a l'air plutôt puissant !

-J'l'ai rencontré dans une taverne et j'ai versé une drogue de ma composition dans son verre. Il s'est pas méfié de moi : j'étais tellement faible pour lui !

-Ah ah ah ah ! Bien vu ! Qui se méfierait d'une larve sournoise comme toi ! Bon, vous deux allez me chercher Yoshié. On a de la marchandise pour lui ! »

Gôrô s'approcha de lui. Kurama leva la tête vers lui, feignit d'être pris de vertiges et se rallongea en partie sur la table.

Il frissonna quand il sentit la main de la brute remonter le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à sa hanche. Il se débattit faiblement. Assez cependant pour que le chef le lâche et s'écarte un peu de ses griffes acérées.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un autre yohkai entra.

Celui-ci n'avait rien en commun avec les yohkais que Kurama avait déjà vu dans le village. Il était visiblement d'une classe supérieure. Sans doute un classe A. Peut-être même un classe S. Il semblait dissimuler son énergie.

Il était grand. Un peu plus que lui et ses cheveux étaient longs et bleu foncés parsemés de mèches plus claires. Ses yeux étaient bleu clair translucide. Son regard était difficile à soutenir tant il était glacial.

Il le regarda attentivement puis s'approcha. Kurama sentit un frisson parcourir sa nuque sous le regard transparent. Le yohkai lui saisit les poignets d'une main et entreprit de le palper de l'autre.

Kurama se débattit à nouveau. Légèrement au début, comme pour Gôrô, puis comme l'autre ne le lâchait pas, avec plus de force.

Mais le yohkai avait une poigne d'acier et Kurama fut obligé de se tenir tranquille pour ne pas dévoiler sa puissance.

L'autre sourit lorsque son corps se détendit et continua son examen.

Kurama serra les dents sous la main qui explorait son corps. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle se glissa sous ses vêtements et caressa la peau nue de son ventre.

Merde ! Il allait devoir se défendre et ça risquait de foutre le plan à l'eau !

Mais au moment où il se contractait pour se libérer de l'emprise du yohkai, celui-ci cessa son examen et le lâcha. Il se tourna vers Jôji et lui fit signe de le suivre dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Les deux yohkais se parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes à voix basse. Kurama essaya vainement d'entendre leurs paroles.

La discussion terminée, Yoshié et Gôrô sortirent et laissèrent Jôji et Kurama seuls dans la cahute.

Kurama N'aimait pas la tournure que les choses prenaient. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi le chef et l'acheteur étaient-ils partis ? Et surtout, que s'étaient dit Yoshié et Jôji dans le coin sombre ?

L'acheteur semblait redoutable. Il devait être de classe S. Kurama frissonna. Il sentait encore ses mains l'immobiliser d'une poigne d'acier et parcourir son corps. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Il leva la tête vers Jôji et surprit une lueur mauvaise dans son regard avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de détourner les yeux. Cette larve avait vraiment un air qu'il n'aimait pas. Il se leva de la table et s'avança vers lui. Il lut la peur au fond des yeux du petit yohkai. Celui-ci recula jusqu'à se plaquer contre le mur.

Kurama s'avança lentement jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres.

« -Je n'aime pas ton regard et ton attitude. Je te préviens que si tu penses seulement à me trahir et à me livrer, je te tuerai. Et je n'aurai aucune difficultés à le faire, même si on m'extincte. Je suis beaucoup trop puissant pour des extincteurs. Il n'en existe pas pour moi. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant de les faire sauter… Après je m'occuperai de toi. Tu mourras, ça c'est sûr. Mais quand ? Ca dépendra de ma colère. Plus je serai en colère contre toi, plus tu mourras lentement, plus tu souffriras. Tu as compris ? Ne t'avises pas de me jouer un sale tour. »

Il regarda un instant Jôji recroquevillé à ses pieds et secoué de tremblements. La faiblesse lui inspirait toujours autant de dégoût. Il retrouvait vite ses anciens instincts de chasseur et de bandit.

Il se détourna et retourna s'allonger sur la table. On ne savait pas qui pouvait entrer. Il valait mieux être prudent.

L'attente commença. Longue. Interminable. Bon sang ! Que se passait-il ? Quelque chose n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu. Il se redressa à nouveau et regarda le coin sombre de la pièce. Jôji n'avait pas bougé. Il restait affalé sur le sol. Il tremblait.

« -Eh, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ils mettent autant de temps ? De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Yoshié ? Tu as intérêt à me répondre, sinon…

-Ne t'énerve pas. Je vais tout te dire. Il m'a demandé quelle était ta puissance pour aller préparer tes extincteurs et si tu étais drogué pour assez longtemps.

-Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

-Que tu étais un yohko puissant, doté d'une grande énergie magique. Il a répondu qu'il allait préparer des extincteurs de classe A et que ça prendrait deux heures environ. Je ne pouvais pas mentir, ça se serait vu. Tu es évidemment un yohko d'une grande puissance magique. Si j'avais prétendu le contraire, il ne m'aurait pas cru. Pitié, ne me tue pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! »

Kurama regarda le petit yohkai sanglotant à ses pieds. Il sourit. Décidément c'était vraiment toujours aussi facile de les impressionner. Il lui suffisait d'augmenter un tout petit peu son énergie et ils suppliaient.

Bon. Tout allait bien. Des extincteurs de classe A n'étaient rien. Il avait eu raison de dissimuler sa force et de ne pas se défendre. Jôji même l'avait sous-estimé. Ils faisaient tous la même erreur à cause de son apparence. Sa beauté les trompait sur sa puissance. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il regagna sa table et attendit paisiblement.

Enfin, il entendit des pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Yoshié et Gôrô entrèrent. L'acheteur avait des sorts de papiers dans les mains. Des formules magiques étaient écrites à l'encre rouge sur les bandes blanches. Les extincteurs. Il s'approcha de Kurama.

Le yohko frémit à la vue des sorts. Voilà. Ca y était. Il allait se faire extincter comme la plupart de ses congénères.

Lui qui avait lutté toute sa vie pour ne pas partager le sort misérable des yohkos de compagnie.

Lui qui avait toujours été libre et puissant, il allait perdre ses pouvoirs et devenir le jouet sexuel d'un maître pervers.

Non ! Ca ne se pouvait pas ! Il n'allait pas faire ça ! Hiei avait raison ! C'était une folie ! Il ne devait pas se laisser faire ça !

Son instinct sauvage de yohko reprit brutalement le dessus. Celui qui lui interdisait de se retrouver sans défense au pouvoir de ses ennemis et de compter sur d'autres pour sa protection. Non ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire !

Il sauta brusquement de la table au moment où Yoshié saisissait les extincteurs pour les attacher autour de ses poignets. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour en sortir la rose whip mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Yoshié venait de lui attraper les poignets et les serrait fortement en prononçant une incantation magique.

Kurama se débattit comme un diable, toutes griffes dehors.

Soudain une atroce sensation de vide l'envahit. Il poussa un cri et tomba sur les genoux en haletant. L'air lui manquait. La sensation était ignoble. Comme si toute son énergie le quittait et que son être se vidait de sa substance vitale. Son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration se fit encore plus douloureuse. Sa vue se brouilla et le sang battit à ses tempes.

Yoshié le lâcha et il tomba à terre quasiment évanoui. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Lorsqu'il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol, ses bras aussi tremblèrent et le trahirent. Il s'affala entièrement sur la terre battue, à bout de souffle.

Alors, c'était cela que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était extincté… Il essaya de se relever et de faire appel à ses pouvoirs. Rien. Il essaya encore. Toujours rien.

Il sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son épine dorsale. Non. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Surtout pas. C'était juste le contre-coup. Ca allait revenir.

Mais il croisa alors le regard mauvais et triomphant de Jôji et la peur s'abattit sur lui. Il l'avait trahi. Il l'avait livré aux trafiquants et Yoshié venait de l'extincter réellement. Comment avait-il fait ?

Yoshié fit un signe à Jôji.

« -Allez, viens prendre ton argent.

-Avec plaisir. Mais d'abord j'ai un petit mot à lui dire. Tu vois, ce ne sont pas toujours les plus puissants qui gagnent ! Je l'avais dit : tu ne t'es pas méfié de moi, j'étais tellement faible ! Et tu as fait une grosse erreur, car maintenant, c'est toi qui es tellement faible, bien plus que moi !

-Espèce de sale petite ordure ! Sale petit rat sournois ! je te retrouverai un jour et tu me paieras cela au centuple ! »

Kurama était hors de lui. Il trouva l'énergie suffisante pour se jeter sur Jôji et l'attaqua au visage. Le petit yohkai poussa un couinement de peur et tenta de se sauver. Mais il était encore trop lent pour Kurama. Il allait se le faire cet infect salaud !

Au moment où ses griffes allaient labourer le visage de Jôji, deux mains l'attrapèrent brutalement et le plaquèrent violemment contre le mur. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. C'était Gôrô.

Le rire de Jôji s'éleva dans la pièce tandis qu'il se précipitait dehors suivi de Yoshié. Kurama se retrouva seul avec le chef des trafiquants. Celui-ci le maintenait nonchalamment d'une seule main contre le mur.

Kurama se débattit, mais ne réussit qu'à s'essouffler en vain. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Pas plus que le plus chétif des ningens. Des larmes de rage perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il recommença à se débattre.

Gôrô souriait en le plaquant contre le mur. Il était trop sûr de lui. Kurama n'avait pas vécu mille ans sans avoir connu des situations critiques. Tous les moyens étaient bons dans ces cas-là. Gôrô allait l'apprendre à ses dépens !

Le coup partit, vite et bien placé. Un coup de genou entre les jambes. Et un deuxième. Un hurlement retentit. Les griffes s'abattirent sur le visage. Le sang coula. La brute tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé.

Kurama bondit vers la porte. Il allait l'atteindre quand il sentit des bras l'attraper par la taille et le tirer en arrière.

Gôrô le serrait très fort, comme s'il voulait le casser en deux. Sur son visage ensanglanté, Kurama lut la souffrance et la rage. La brute serra encore plus fort et le yohko sentit le sang lui monter au visage. Ses oreilles tintèrent. Il tomba sans force à terre quand Gôrô le lâcha.

Il se sentit alors écrasé au sol par le poids du corps qui s'abattait sur lui. Assis sur ses jambes, Gôrô saisit le haut de son vêtement blanc et le déchira violemment. Kurama poussa un cri et essaya de se dégager. Une gifle monumentale l'assomma à moitié. Il sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

La brute lui écarta les jambes avec violence et commença à déboucler sa ceinture. Les yeux de Kurama s'agrandirent de frayeur lorsqu'il comprit ce que Gôrô s'apprêtait à faire. Non ! Pas ça !

Ses mouvements devinrent frénétiques. Il avait atrocement peur. Cette brute épaisse sur lui, qui déchirait ses vêtements et aucune force. Rien pour lui échapper !

Gôrô avait baissé son pantalon et sorti son sexe. Il recommença à déchirer les vêtements de Kurama le déshabillant presque complètement.

Le yohko continuait de se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais c'était si dérisoire ! Il était si faible ! Des larmes de peur et de frustration coulèrent sur ses joues.

Il poussa un cri d'horreur quand Gôrô se coucha sur lui et plaqua son sexe en érection contre son ventre et son entre-jambe.

Une bouche brutale et avide s'écrasa sur la sienne. La langue força violemment ses lèvres à s'ouvrir et s'engouffra dans sa bouche. Il eut un hoquet de dégoût et mordit de toutes ses forces. Du sang coula sur sa joue, mais ce n'était pas le sien.

Un coup de poing dans le ventre d'une force inouïe lui coupa la respiration et l'empêcha de bouger davantage. Il lutta pour ne pas perdre connaissance sous la douleur et serra les dents pour ne pas crier.

Le poids du corps de Gôrô acheva de l'immobiliser totalement. Il sentit ses mains le parcourir, s'immiscer entre ses cuisses et caresser son sexe, ses fesses. Il hurla. Et pleura.

Mais il ne réussit qu'à faire rire son agresseur. A l'exciter davantage.

Gôrô lui mordit l'oreille et murmura :

« -Vas-y crie, pleure, supplie ! Tu n'imagines pas combien tu me fais jouir comme ça ! T'entendre supplier, toi ! Quand je pense que je vais me taper Yohko Kurama ! »

Kurama fut saisi d'horreur. Ils l'avaient démasqué ! Non seulement Jôji l'avait réellement vendu et fait extincté mais en plus il l'avait livré sous son véritable nom ! Mais alors…Les extincteurs…

Non ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas connaître le sort misérable de ces yohkos vendus aux enchères ! Il ne voulait pas être violé en permanence !

Non ! Hiei ! Yusuke ! Au secours ! Il avait vraiment besoin d'aide !

Son corps se contracta et il ferma les yeux assailli par les halètements de bête de Gôrô et par la puanteur qui émanait de la brute. Il était au bord de la nausée et de l'évanouissement.

Il allait le violer. Rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Des sanglots de détresse lui serrèrent la gorge et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il se laissa aller.

Soudain la brute s'affaissa sur lui et ils retombèrent complètement à terre. Gôrô ne bougeait plus. Kurama se dégageait avec peine lorsque la brute fut soulevée et projetée avec force à plusieurs mètres.

Yoshié se tenait debout devant Kurama et le regardait de ses yeux de glace. Il tenait à la main une massue couverte de sang qu'il jeta sans un regard sur le corps de Gôrô.

Puis il s'agenouilla auprès de Kurama et soigna ses ecchymoses avant de le rhabiller tant bien que mal des lambeaux de ses vêtements.

Malgré la douceur de ses gestes, ses yeux étaient froids lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui. Kurama frémit en constatant qu'il n'était qu'un objet de valeur. Un objet précieux qu'une brute avait failli abîmer. Rien d'autre.

Le yohko regarda furtivement la porte. Que faire ? Pouvait-il prendre Yoshié de vitesse et s'enfuir ? De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que déjà l'acheteur lui avait saisi le bras droit et le lui tordait violemment dans le dos en le plaquant au sol.

Kurama laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

Yoshié s'assit sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -Tu es pris Yohko Kurama. On sait qui tu es et on t'a extincté en conséquence : ces extincteurs ont été faits sur mesure, spécialement pour toi. Classe S supérieure. Ils sont uniques. Comme toi. Par ta beauté et ta réputation de bandit légendaire, tu vaux une fortune incommensurable. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette brute te salir. Mais sans t'abîmer, je peux quand même te faire très mal… Tu vas être vendu aux enchères et tu en seras le clou. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Autant t'habituer très vite à ce genre de scène, parce que dorénavant c'est ce que te fera subir ton maître. Mais avant que tu ne sois vendu, je peux me charger de t'enseigner la docilité et t'apprendre à satisfaire ton futur maître. A toi de voir : soit tu es intelligent et sage et je ne te toucherai pas, soit tu te rebelles stupidement et je prendrai un très grand plaisir à faire ton éducation de yohko de compagnie. Tu es à moi pour trois jours jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au lieu de la vente. Trois jours seuls toi et moi. Ton extraordinaire beauté et mon désir. Tu vois ce qui peut arriver si tu fais le con ? Vas-y, débats-toi, tente-moi, je te lâche. »

Ses lèvres froides se posèrent dans le cou de Kurama et laissèrent un sillon glacé jusqu'à la base de son oreille qu'il caressa doucement. Kurama se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux, devenant tout à fait immobile.

Yoshié le regarda en silence puis sourit sinistrement.

Il saisit une corde et attacha les bras et les jambes de Kurama. Puis il le prit doucement dans ses bras et le transporta dehors où les attendait une litière. Il déposa le yohko à l'intérieur presque délicatement et prit place à côté de lui. Kurama ne bougea pas.

Ils partirent.

Hiei. Yusuke. Au secours. Venez m'aider, je vous en prie ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide ! J'ai peur ! J'ai si peur ! Si peur ! Peur ! Je suis terrifié ! Hiei ! Yusuke !

Sanglots. Yoshié sourit.

- - - -

« -Putain Yusuke ! Tu peux pas faire un tout petit peu attention ! On arrête pas de perdre tellement t'es pas attentif ! Merde concentre-toi un peu ! »

Kuwabara râlait comme à son habitude mais Yusuke n'était pas dupe. Lui aussi était inquiet pour Kurama. Il faut dire que plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une grosse connerie en laissant le yohko jouer l'appât.

Hiei avait raison. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux ! Il aurait dû l'écouter ! Ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois, quand même !

Il jeta un regard en coin vers l'arbre. Il était là. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis l'aube, quand Kurama et Jôji étaient partis. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas sa poitrine où se trouvait l'étiquette spirituelle.

Hiei n'avait pas fait un mouvement. Il n'avait rien avalé, rien bu depuis ce matin. Il ne répondait pas quand on lui parlait. Le seul son qu'il avait produit était un grondement sourd quand Zin s'était approché trop près.

Son jagan était ouvert et luisait faiblement sous le bandeau. Kurama. Il se concentrait uniquement sur Kurama.

Son amour. Tous ses sens étaient tendus vers un seul but : ressentir l'énergie de Kurama.

Les pensées se télescopaient dans sa tête. Toutes concernaient Kurama.

Il le voyait dans de nombreuses circonstances différentes, souriant, sérieux, concentré, en plein combat, lui expliquant une coutume ningen avec un sourire, debout dans la cuisine en train de lui préparer à manger.

Et puis des images de la dernière fois chez lui. Les mots horribles qu'il lui avait dits. Sa colère et la peine de Kurama. Et les regrets maintenant qu'il n'était plus là.

Et une douleur horrible le saisit. Insupportable. Et si Kurama ne revenait pas ? S'il l'avait perdu à jamais ? Si ça tournait mal ? Le makai était si grand… Comment le retrouver ?

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi s'était-il conduit si stupidement ? Pourquoi avait-il à ce point manqué de courage, lui qui n'avait habituellement peur de rien.

Que lui resterait-il du yohko à part ces regrets cuisants et une image qui s'affadirait avec le temps et finirait par disparaître ? L'image de son amour qu'il ne pourrait plus se rappeler.

Soudain il comprit pourquoi les ningens accrochaient aux murs la photo des gens qu'ils aimaient. Ils n'étaient pas si stupides finalement…

Brusquement la douleur se fit plus vive et l'angoisse le saisit. Il se leva d'un bond en criant le nom de Kurama.

Yusuke aussi s'était levé et le regardait. L'énergie. L'énergie de Kurama venait de disparaître ! Que se passait-il ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Kurama n'était pas un yohko à la portée des extincteurs ! Il y avait un problème !

Il vit Yusuke regarder la balise spirituelle à son poignet et le fixer ensuite d'un air ahuri. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. On ne pouvait plus localiser Kurama.

Ses pires craintes venaient de se réaliser. Son amour venait de s'évanouir dans la nature, dans un monde grand comme la terre et se retrouvait seul, sans pouvoir, paré seulement de sa beauté.

Il se précipita sur Yusuke.

« -Je t'avais prévenu que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose j'te buterai !!! »

Il hurlait. Il voulait tuer, déchirer, cogner, fracasser. Tout plutôt que cette douleur et cette peur atroce. Tout plutôt que ces regrets et cette culpabilité d'avoir laissé faire.

Les autres s'interposèrent mais ils n'étaient pas assez rapides. Yusuke ne bougea pas. Il ne fit pas un geste pour éviter le coup de sabre de Hiei.

Mais au moment où l'épée allait trancher le cou, Hiei vit son visage : son regard était vide et exprimait la même douleur muette que celle qui lui tordait les entrailles. Yusuke aussi aimait. Yusuke aussi souffrait.

Hiei baissa son sabre et le laissa tomber à terre. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles à se regarder en silence. Les autres n'osaient pas bouger. Seul Kuwabara osa parler.

« -Eh ! les gars ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Kurama est pas mort que je sache : l'étiquette spirituelle est encore bleue. Pour l'instant, il va bien ! Alors au lieu de faire une tête de dix pieds de long, j'vous conseille de vous bouger un peu le cul pour trouver une solution ! Sinon, c'est clair que Kurama avait raison de ne pas vouloir faire cette mission ! J'lui avait bien dit qu'on pouvait pas compter sur vous ! »

Hiei releva la tête. D'habitude Ce crétin était débile, mais cette fois, il avait raison ! Kurama lui avait dit que pour cette mission, il fallait travailler en équipe, faire confiance aux autres.

Et pour le sauver de cette bande de trafiquants de yohkos, il allait avoir besoin de tout le monde et surtout Yusuke.

Quand le détective releva à son tour la tête et le fixa d'un air déterminé droit dans les yeux, Hiei sut qu'il avait fait le même raisonnement que lui.

Bien. Pour l'instant, ils faisaient la paix. Quand Kurama serait sauvé, ils se disputeraient à nouveau son amour, mais pas maintenant !

A ce moment, Kuwabara poussa un cri et pointa du doigt l'étiquette spirituelle sur la poitrine de Yusuke.

Elle était devenue jaune et tirait même sur le orange. Non ! Pas ça !

Yusuke et lui s'élançèrent en même temps sur la route et coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent au village des trafiquants, il n'y avait plus personne.

Tandis que Yusuke, Kuwabara et les autres mettaient à sac le village, Hiei se concentra sur les traces sur la route.

Rien ni personne ne disparaît sans laisser de traces. C'était ce que son expérience de bandit et de voleur lui avait appris.

Kurama s'était trouvé dans ce lieu et en était parti. Il y avait forcément des traces. Il suffisait de les trouver.

Yusuke et les autres devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques et cassaient tout, mais Hiei ne bougeait pas, seuls ses yeux parcouraient les trois chemins qui partaient du village.

Et il les vit. Sur le chemin du nord. Des traces de roues. Fraîches. Une heure ou deux tout au plus. Une litière. Evidemment. C'était le moyen le plus sûr et le plus discret pour transporter un yohko de la beauté de Kurama sans éveiller les soupçons.

Il appela les autres. Tous ensemble, ils s'élancèrent sur la route.

- - - -

OUF !!! Enfin terminé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a été dur à écrire celui-là ! Surtout la scène du viol (enfin presque viol) ! Bon, j'espère que vous n'êtes quand même pas trop dégoûtés et choqués. AAArgh ! Ca fait mal ! Pourquoi vous me tapez ? AIEUH ! Bon d'accord, j'le referai plus !!!

A la semaine prochaine !

Euh, petite rewiew ? Bon…Bon…d'accord, je n'insiste pas. Quoique, une toute petite, hmmm ?


	6. Enchères

Auteur : kitsu34

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Kurama x Hiei et quelques invités surprises

Dislaimers : sont pas à moi !

Note : Désolé Shunelodie d'avoir tardé à envoyer le chapitre 6 mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Promis, j'essaie d'être plus rapide pour le prochain et de finir cette fic. Elle aurait dû faire 9 ou 10 chapitres au départ mais je la raccourcis car elle ne plaît pas. Prochain et dernier chapitre donc. Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne réécrirai pas de fic longue avant longtemps, car je pense que je ne suis pas doué. Tant pis, il reste encore les one-shots débiles, ils semblent avoir un peu plus de succès. En tout cas, merci pour tes rewiews !! Ca fait plaisir d'avoir une fan fidèle sur qui compter !!

Chapitre 6 : Enchères… 

La litière cahotait sur les mauvaises routes, creusées d'ornières et détrempées par la pluie. Assis dans le coin gauche, dans l'obscurité de la fin de jour, Kurama réfléchissait.

Il avait repris son calme. C'était une erreur d'avoir perdu son sang-froid et laissé voir sa détresse à son ennemi.

Il s'en voulait de ce faux pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas son habitude.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il se tire de ce mauvais pas. Seul, de préférence. Les autres ne devaient plus savoir où il était.

Il y avait forcément une solution. Il suffisait de la trouver.

Yoshié semblait s'être endormi dans le coin opposé de la litière. Depuis plus d'une heure, il n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement et sa respiration était calme et régulière.

Mais il fallait se méfier de lui. Il était très fort et visiblement intelligent et cruel.

Kurama commença à essayer de dénouer ses liens mais ils étaient très serrés. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient douloureux.

En tâtonnant à l'aveuglette, pour que Yoshié ne remarque rien, il trouva une aspérité tranchante dans le bois de la litière.

Lentement, patiemment, il frotta ses liens contre en feignant de dormir.

Le soir tomba. Dans l'obscurité de la litière, on entendait seulement deux respirations lentes.

Au détour de la route, elle s'engagea sur un chemin plus large, sillonné de nombreuses traces de véhicules et de pas. Ils arrivaient sur la route d'une petite ville.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la litière entra dans le bourg et prit une rue qui la mena devant une auberge à peine visible et très sale.

Yoshié ouvrit les yeux et sortit de l'habitacle à peine la litière arrêtée. Il se dirigea droit vers le yohkai qui semblait le patron du bouge et lui parla bas mais sur un ton visiblement assez sec et directif.

Kurama saisit l'opportunité et sauta lui aussi du véhicule, sans bruit, espérant n'être pas repéré tout de suite. Les liens s'étaient rompus depuis un certain temps déjà et il attendait le bon moment.

Il se glissa à l'angle d'une rue et essaya de se repérer. Il devait atteindre la forêt. S'il réussissait, il serait sauvé.

En moins de dix minutes, il réussit à sortir de la ville et commença à courir vers la lisière toute proche.

Merde, ce qu'il était lent ! Il ressentait douloureusement les contusions dues aux coups de Gôrô et ses membres étaient ankylosés par la route et les liens.

Il entendit soudain des pas rapides derrière lui et s'affola. On était déjà à sa poursuite. Il accéléra au moment où la main de Yoshié allait saisir son épaule.

Le yohkai grinça des dents et reprit sa course. Au moment où il allait à nouveau se saisir de lui, Kurama fit un brusque crochet sur la droite et accéléra à nouveau.

Cette fois, Yoshié étouffa un juron.

La lisière de la forêt n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. S'il réussissait à la gagner, malgré la perte de ses pouvoirs, Kurama était sûr d'échapper à son poursuivant. Il était yohko. En symbiose avec la nature et les plantes. Il comprenait leur langage et savait se fondre comme personne dans leur feuillage.

Plus que deux pas. Plus qu'un. Il était sauvé.

Un sifflement sinistre. La chute douloureuse. Le corps qui tombe sur lui. Et l'espoir qui disparaît.

Yoshié se leva et ramassa la fronde avec laquelle il venait d'empêcher Kurama de lui échapper. Il l'utilisa pour attacher solidement le yohko.

Celui-ci était visiblement exténué et semblait avoir du mal à recouvrer son souffle.

Lui aussi était assez fatigué. Il ne pensait pas qu'un yohko extincté et plutôt malmené de surcroît pourrait encore fournir un effort pareil. Il avait bien failli perdre sa proie.

Yohko Kurama était décidément un adversaire de valeur, plus coriace qu'il n'y semblait. Le yohkai contempla le fuyard en souriant. Essoufflé mais visiblement pas vaincu. Il essayait déjà de trouver une autre solution.

Yoshié sourit à nouveau, se baissa, prit Kurama dans ses bras et reprit le chemin de la ville.

De retour à l'auberge, il monta directement à l'étage sous les regards ébahis des yohkais présents dans la minable salle et s'enferma dans une chambre.

Il jeta Kurama sur un lit et ferma la porte à clé. Puis il se retourna et le regarda avec un sourire mauvais.

Le yohko se souvint de la menace et blêmit. Il sentit un frisson de peur parcourir son épine dorsale lorsque Yoshié s'approcha doucement de lui. Cette douceur même était terrifiante, comme le calme avant l'orage.

Et soudain ce fut la tempête. Yoshié se jeta sur lui et acheva de déchirer les restes de ses vêtements. En quelques secondes, Kurama se retrouva entièrement nu. Il se raidit sous le regard avide du yohkai et devint livide, attendant l'inévitable.

Mais lorsque Yoshié posa les mains sur lui, ce ne fut pas de la manière qu'il imaginait.

Il l'attacha solidement aux montants du lit, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur sous la morsure des liens. Et il ne le toucha plus, se contentant de le regarder d'un air satisfait et plutôt moqueur.

« -Eh bien, tu m'as bien fait courir. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. C'est de bonne guerre, après tout. Et j'aurais été déçu, si tu n'avais rien tenté. Enfin, tu as bien failli m'avoir, alors je dois prendre quelques petites précautions pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Si tu réussis à défaire ces liens-là, tu es vraiment très fort. Mais pour plus de sécurité, je pense que tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de t'enfuir extincté et nu en pleine ville… Bonne nuit. »

Kurama serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Raté. Raté. Il avait échoué et n'était plus en position de s'enfuir à nouveau. Il n'avait plus qu'à dormir et à récupérer des forces pour le prochain round.

Patience. La prochaine fois, la chance tournerait.

- - - -

Il courrait à perdre haleine depuis de nombreuses heures. Habituellement, il était capable de tenir une heure ou deux à cette allure mais pas toute une journée. Sa vitesse de pointe était extrêmement rapide mais de courte durée.

Sauf que cette fois, c'était différent. Parce que ce n'était plus lui seul qui était concerné, mais Kurama. Et ça changeait tout.

Quand est-ce que son horizon avait ainsi et si radicalement changé ? Il ne savait qu'une chose, il devait le retrouver. Il ne pouvait imaginer un futur dont Kurama serait absent.

Et il courrait en fixant le ciel empourpré sur lequel se dessinait un visage aux cheveux rouges et aux grands yeux émeraudes qui souriaient.

Il sentait Yusuke un peu en retrait et vraiment hors d'haleine. Mais il s'accrochait lui aussi et maintenait le rythme. Les autres avaient décroché, sauf Zin qui les survolait de temps en temps et repartait ensuite guider les autres.

La nuit tomba. Heureusement que sa vision nocturne était excellente. Il pouvait ainsi continuer de suivre les traces de la litière qui avait emmené Kurama.

Mais au détour de la route, ils arrivèrent sur un chemin plus large qui semblaient beaucoup plus utilisé que le petit sentier qu'ils avaient suivi jusque là.

Il jura. Putain ! Etaient-ils partis vers le nord ou vers le sud ? Il sentit Yusuke aussi désemparé que lui. Il se baissa et examina les traces sur le chemin. Presque toutes semblaient se diriger vers le nord. Il devait y avoir une ville ou un gros bourg dans le coin.

Hiei n'aimait pas ça. Comment savoir où allait Kurama s'ils ne le rattrapaient pas avant cette ville ? Merde ! Il fallait faire vite !

Malgré la fatigue et ses poumons douloureux, il s'élança à nouveau de toute sa vitesse vers le nord.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en ville, Hiei sentit le découragement et le désespoir le saisir. Où était Kurama dans cette foule ? Comment le retrouver ? Etait-il seulement encore dans cette ville ou bien en était-il déjà parti ? Et si oui, pour quelle destination ?

Il s'assit au bord de la route ferma les yeux, à bout de souffle, et faillit renoncer.

« -Eh bien, Hiei, tu renonces déjà ? Il faut persévérer pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. Il faut faire des efforts constants pour atteindre ton but. Reste patient et recommence le nombre de fois nécessaires pour réussir. Patience et persévérance sont les qualités d'un bon chasseur… »

Il entendait la note de désapprobation amusée et tendre. Il voyait le sourire doucement moqueur luire dans les émeraudes de ses yeux. Il sentait même son odeur. Une odeur de végétation qui s'éveille après la pluie.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Il se foutait de lui, mais rien ne devait arriver à Kurama.

Travailler en équipe. Faire confiance à l'autre. Penser à lui avant de penser à soi. Avoir sa photo sur le mur de son cœur.

Maintenant il comprenait. Les paroles de Kurama prenaient un sens nouveau, riche, et il regrettait de lui avoir dit les mauvais mots.

Si seulement il avait eu le courage de le réveiller. Si seulement il lui avait parlé au lieu de se taire. Si seulement il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il devenait stupide dès qu'il s'agissait de lui. Et si seulement Kurama avait entendu les mots prononcés cette nuit-là... Si seulement… A quoi bon maintenant les mots. Il n'était plus là.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un à qui parler, à qui penser, il comprenait ce que c'était d'avoir un être cher dans sa vie. Et il ne voulait pas perdre ça avant d'en avoir profité. Avant de lui avoir parlé. Les mots prenaient une importance qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eue. Une urgence qui l'envahissait.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Kurama avant de lui avoir dit ces mots. Il le perdrait peut-être après, s'il ne voulait pas de lui, mais pas avant.

Il se leva et rejoignit Yusuke qui lui tournait le dos. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la ville.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une taverne mal famée. Ils avaient besoin d'un abri pour la nuit et ils mourraient de faim.

Yusuke questionna le tenancier, mais celui-ci les regarda d'un air mauvais et fit mine de s'en aller. Il ne marmonna qu'il n'avait vu aucun yohko seulement quand Hiei lui attrapa le bras et le lui serra fortement en souriant d'un air féroce.

Ils s'attablèrent et mangèrent sans grand enthousiasme. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvait de plaisir à manger mais il fallait qu'ils retrouvent leurs forces pour le lendemain.

Ils montèrent ensuite directement dans leur chambre et se jetèrent sur leur lit. Yusuke s'endormit rapidement mais Hiei n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil.

Beaucoup trop de pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête. C'était épuisant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Une pensée revenait sans cesse : que fait-on quand son amour a disparu, n'existe plus, quand on sait qu'on l'a perdu sans espoir de le retrouver jamais ? Peut-on encore vivre ? Peut-on passer son existence à chercher, à regretter tout ce que l'on n'a pas fait ?

Y a t-il toujours moyen de réparer, d'avoir une autre chance quand on n'a pas su saisir la première ? Ou bien le temps est-il irréversible une fois qu'on a manqué l'instant ? Et surtout, comment vivre avec de tels regrets ? Ca ne faisait que quelques heures et il commençait déjà à devenir fou !

Il rejeta les couvertures et se leva. Il ne pourrait pas dormir de toute façon. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des villes et des espaces clos.

Il sortit par la fenêtre sans la refermer et sauta de toits en toits jusqu'à trouver les limites de la ville. Il gagna alors rapidement la forêt voisine et s'installa sur la branche d'un arbre.

Mais là non plus il ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Enervé, de très mauvaise humeur, il décida de regagner la ville.

Mais il n'était pas dans le même quartier que tout à l'heure. Grognant contre les agglomérations et leurs innombrables rues et maisons, il prit le chemin du sud de la ville où se trouvait leur auberge.

Soudain, en atterrissant sur le toit d'une habitation, il lui sembla humer une odeur familière.

Avait-il plu ? Il balaya toits et rues du regard. Tout était sec. Mais alors, cette odeur de plante après la pluie…

Kurama ! C'était l'odeur de Kurama ! Légère et volatile, il n'arrivait pas à en identifier la source. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible. C'était bien son odeur.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa respiration se fit plus facile, moins douloureuse et il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il avait eu le cœur serré depuis l'instant où les yeux d'émeraude avaient disparus de sa vue.

Quelque chose de mouillé coula le long de ses joues. Il porta lentement sa main à son visage, incrédule. Il pleurait. Lui.

Il l'avait retrouvé. Il était vivant. Il allait le délivrer et l'emmener loin d'ici. Le cauchemar était terminé. Un hoquet lui échappa. Puis un autre. Des sanglots.

Il se plia en deux sur le toit, secoué de sanglots irrépressibles. Au fur et à mesure que coulaient ses larmes, l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur s'envolait. Il mesurait avec effarement à quel point il avait eu peur.

Peu à peu, il se calma. Il devait trouver d'où venait l'odeur.

Il se concentra et sauta dans la rue. En humant l'air, il tourna à l'angle et prit une ruelle plus sombre. Il arriva devant une maison d'apparence insalubre et lugubre qui semblait être une auberge.

Il y eut un mouvement et la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Hiei se cacha rapidement. Un homme sortit et scruta les environs. Il avait dû sentir son énergie. Sa main se serra sur la garde de son sabre.

Le type fit le tour de la maison et passant devant lui s'engouffra dans la ruelle. Hiei sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers la porte restée ouverte.

C'était le moment. Le mec qui semblait le plus puissant était parti et il ne restait à l'intérieur que quelques yohkais de classe inférieure. Kurama était là, il le sentait.

Et tout alla très vite. L'attaque. Sa parade et sa riposte. Joli coup ! Attention, il avait l'air fort… Il fallait se méfier de la prochaine attaque.

Mais l'autre n'attaqua pas et se redressa. Il regarda Hiei de ses yeux d'un bleu glacial et sourit d'un air cruel et moqueur.

« -Il est inutile de te demander ton nom et la raison de ta présence, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un ami de Yohko Kurama et tu viens le délivrer. Es-tu Yusuke ou Hiei ?

-Enfoiré ! Comment connais-tu l'identité de Kurama ? Comment connais-tu nos noms à Yusuke et moi ? Réponds au lieu de te marrer, connard !!

-Ts ts, ainsi tu es Hiei. Je ne t'imaginais pas…si petit. Je voyais plutôt un mec de la taille de Kurama, qui lui aille, si on peut dire. Enfin, pour répondre à tes questions, Jôji vous a trahi et nous a livré Yohko Kurama pieds et poings liés. Et je vous connais, Yusuke et toi parce que ce sont vos noms à tous les deux qu'il a crié à travers ses larmes.

-Espèce de salaud ! Que lui as-tu fait ? Si tu l'as seulement effleuré, t'es mort !!

-Tu veux savoir ce que je lui ai fait ? Rien du tout voyons ! Il vaut beaucoup trop cher pour que je m'amuse à abîmer la marchandise ! Mais sa peau est si douce et a un goût si suave…

C'en fut trop. Penser à ce que ce sadique avait dû infliger à son amour. A ce qu'il avait vu, caressé, embrassé quand lui n'avait osé dérober qu'un baiser. Imaginer les mains et la bouche de ce type sur Kurama…

Avec un hurlement de rage, Hiei attaqua. Au maximum de sa vitesse et de sa puissance, il se jeta sur le yohkai aux yeux translucides. L'épée de flamme trancha l'air et s'abattit sur du vide.

Le mec avait esquivé ! A cette vitesse ! C'était un classe S supérieur ! Changement de tactique. Il se prépara à lancer le kokhulyuha.

Mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Hiei ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Il vit seulement le yohkai écarter les bras à l'horizontale et dessiner un cercle en augmentant de façon démentielle son énergie.

L'onde de choc électrique fut si puissante qu'elle le projeta à travers les quatre maisons qui formaient l'angle du quartier.

Avant de perdre conscience, Hiei entendit le yohkai murmurer :

« -Tu es pathétique. Je comprends pourquoi ce n'est pas de toi que Kurama est amoureux… »

- - - -

Kurama frissonna lorsqu'il aperçut le hameau surplombé de la masse noire et sinistre de la forteresse. L'endroit était lugubre malgré la lueur de l'aube naissante.

Yoshié était venu le chercher en pleine nuit. En descendant les escaliers, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait eu un combat et l'espoir s'était emparé de lui.

Mais Yoshié l'avait ceinturé et rapidement entraîné. Il n'avait rien vu. Ni Yusuke. Ni Hiei. Seulement des murs écroulés et des maisons éventrées.

Et ils avaient repris la route en pleine nuit, à toute vitesse. Kurama refusait de se laisser aller au désespoir. Hiei et Yusuke étaient sur sa trace. Il en était sûr. Il avait confiance en eux.

Ils traversèrent le misérable village et pénétrèrent dans la forteresse où allaient avoir lieu les enchères.

Yoshié le fit descendre de la litière et l'entraîna rapidement dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, jusqu'à une pièce noire et froide à l'intérieur de laquelle il le poussa.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, Kurama vit des mouvements dans l'obscurité. Il tourna la tête vers le coin où il avait vu bouger et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il y avait une trentaine de yohkos. La plupart étaient dans un état misérable. Sales, les vêtements déchirés, des bleus et des traces de coups sur le corps.

Tous étaient extinctés. L'un d'eux avait une oreille en lambeaux. Un autre, couché sur le sol, avait semble-t-il été capturé grâce à un piège. Sa jambe était déchiquetée à partir du genou.

Kurama frémit d'horreur. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'assit par terre à côté d'un jeune yohko aux yeux humides qui frissonnait. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Kurama sentit la colère et la haine s'emparer de lui. Voilà à quoi servait cette mission ! A empêcher cela !

Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose de chaud et d'humide se nicher dans le creux de son épaule. Le jeune yohko venait de se blottir contre lui et de cacher son visage contre son épaule. Il pleurait doucement. Kurama ne le repoussa pas.

Le temps passa. Combien de temps ? Kurama ne le sut jamais. Mais il entendit soudain une agitation se faire dans les étages inférieurs et gagner les couloirs adjacents.

La forteresse semblait se réveiller. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir qui menait à leur prison et les yohkos s'agitèrent eux aussi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et des gardes armés et costauds entrèrent et illuminèrent la pièce de leurs torches.

Aveuglé par la lumière, Kurama clignait des yeux quand il se sentit pris par l'épaule et brutalement mis debout et poussé dehors.

Un deuxième garde l'attrapa avec un rire gras et le serra contre lui en l'entraînant le long du couloir. Il essaya de se débattre mais le yohkai était trop fort. Il le portait presque et ses mains le palpaient sans douceur.

Les autres yohkos étaient emmenés de la même façon et beaucoup gémissaient. Kurama remarqua soudain que son gardien le traitait mieux que la plupart des autres. On faisait attention à ne pas trop l'abîmer.

La troupe arriva dans une grande pièce carrelée grossièrement. Là, on les tria. Les yohkos qui semblaient avoir le moins de valeur furent alignés contre le mur et deux gardes les lavèrent au jet.

Kurama serra les poings sous les rires des gardes et les glapissements de douleur. Ces enfoirés allaient lui payer toutes ces humiliations au centuple.

Il fut attrapé par le bras et tiré sans ménagement dans une autre pièce avec une petite dizaine d'autres yohkos, dont son jeune compagnon d'infortune.

Comme ils semblaient avoir plus de valeur, ils furent mieux traités et purent se laver dans des baquets d'eau chaude.

Lorsque Kurama sortit du bain, débarrassé de la boue qui le couvrait depuis son évasion ratée, il se sentit mieux. Il surprit aussi le regard avide des quatre gardes qui les surveillaient.

Un yohkai s'approcha de lui avec des vêtements et une petite fiole.

Kurama sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant Yoshié. Celui-ci sourit cruellement et jeta les vêtements sur un banc. Puis il ouvrit la fiole et fit couler le contenant dans sa main.

C'était de l'huile parfumée pour le corps. Il s'approcha de Kurama et son sourire se fit plus acéré. Le yohko hésita. Résister paraissait vain et même dangereux. Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de se laisser faire.

Il resta immobile, parfaitement droit, défiant Yoshié du regard. Celui-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt, sur ses gardes. Puis il s'avança rapidement et l'attrapa sans douceur.

Il commença alors à faire courir ses mains sur le corps de Kurama en souriant à nouveau. Mais le yohko ne détourna pas le regard et le fixa droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Yoshié acheva de passer l'huile. Son sourire s'éteignit, ses yeux s'étrécir et ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne fine et dure.

Kurama sourit à son tour, accentuant la colère de son geôlier. Il venait de remporter sa première victoire.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la savourer. Les gardes entraînèrent à nouveau la troupe de yohkos le long des couloirs et les firent entrer dans une grande pièce où ils les firent asseoir sur des bancs.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, les bruits de voix et de chaises indiquaient que les enchères allaient commencer et que les acheteurs étaient là.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et deux yohkais gigantesques saisirent un yohko qu'il entraînèrent dans la pièce voisine.

Ce fut horrible. Les rires gras et les grognements. Les cris de chiffres et les applaudissements. Puis le silence et les pleurs à peine audibles.

Et la scène se renouvela. Une cinquantaine de fois. Jusqu'au clou de ces atroces enchères. Lui.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur Yoshié, Kurama n'attendit pas qu'il vienne le prendre. Il se leva et s'avança la tête haute, la démarche assurée et le regard froid jusqu'à la porte.

Il s'arrêta devant Yoshié et l'affronta, regard de glace contre regard de glace. Et le sourire sadique perdit de son arrogance et de sa superbe.

Puis le yohkai se ressaisit et attrapa Kurama par le bras et le tira dans la pièce.

Le yohko se retrouva sur une sorte d'estrade, aveuglé par les lumières de nombreuses torches. Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien. Puis il distingua un grand nombre de yohkais qui le dévoraient du regard.

Lorsque Yoshié le présenta et annonça son nom, les yohkais furent d'abord stupéfaits puis se déchainèrent. Il y eut une tempête de sifflets et de moqueries voire d'insultes.

Mais Kurama ne flancha pas. Il conserva son calme et ne baissa pas les yeux. En contemplant cette foule déchaînée contre lui, il retrouva même son sang-froid légendaire et un sourire méprisant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Face à son attitude, la foule se déchaîna de plus en plus. La haine à son encontre monta d'un cran. Parfait. Bientôt, ils allaient se battre les uns avec les autres dans leur folie. Ce serait le moment de s'échapper.

Mais une fois de plus, Yoshié vint contrecarrer son plan. Kurama ne l'avait pas vu bouger et ne perçut sa présence que lorsqu'il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule.

D'un mouvement sec et précis, il dénoua le drapé de son vêtement et Kurama se trouva nu sous les regards des yohkais ébahis. Immédiatement, le désir et la concupiscence remplacèrent la colère et la haine et le silence tomba sur la foule.

Immense. Impressionnant. Sous le feu avide des yeux fixés sur lui, la rage au cœur et des larmes d'humiliation aux yeux, Kurama baissa la tête et croisa les bras sur son corps. Il tremblait de haine et de colère.

Le vendeur entama alors les enchères. Elles montèrent rapidement et bien des yohkais furent vite contraints à l'abandon.

Il ne resta finalement que trois yohkais en lice. Les prix avaient atteint des sommets vertigineux. Soudain une voix encore inconnue, venant d'un coin sombre annonça un chiffre faramineux.

Le silence se fit. L'inconnu proposait le triple de la dernière mise ! Les trois acheteurs restants en course s'inclinèrent et Kurama fut adjugé à l'inconnu.

Celui-ci se leva alors de son siège et s'avança vers l'estrade. Lorsqu'il apparut en pleine lumière, Kurama blêmit. Il venait de reconnaître, comme tous, un marchand d'esclaves et receleur de biens volés d'une grande fortune et d'une grande cruauté.

Il s'appelait Kôsui et Kurama avait déjà traité avec lui autrefois. Il lui avait fait des avances que le yohko avait repoussées avec mépris. A présent, le misérable tenait sa revanche et son sourire disait qu'il en était conscient.

Il monta sur l'estrade accompagné de quatre yohkais portant une énorme caisse visiblement très lourde. Yoshié l'ouvrit. Elle était pleine à ras bord de pierres précieuses. Les yeux de glace s'animèrent devant cette immense fortune et le yohkai fit signe à Kôsui de s'emparer de son bien.

Kurama recula devant les mains grasses qui se tendaient vers lui. Non ! Non ! Hiei !

La porte vola en éclats dans un grand bruit et un reygun força Kôsui à se jeter en arrière.

« - Yusuke !! Enfin vous voilà !!

-Kurama ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non Yusuke, tout va bien ! Mais je ne peux pas me battre, Yoshié m'a extincté ! Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs.

-Ouais, je sais ! Hiei m'a raconté.

-Hiei ? Il est là ? Il est venu ?

-Ben ouais. Il arrive. Mais à deux ça va être juste. Planque-toi. Qu'on ait pas à s'inquiéter pour toi. »

Kurama obéit et se glissa sous l'estrade au moment où Hiei faisait irruption dans la salle, le sabre à la main. Le combat fut féroce. Yusuke et Hiei semblaient hors d'eux. Jamais Kurama ne les avait vus faire preuve d'autant de cruauté.

Et ça lui fit plaisir. Il leur avait manqué. Ils avaient eu peur pour lui, donc ils tenaient à lui. Yusuke. Et Hiei ! Le cœur du yohko se réchauffa à cette dernière pensée. Finalement cette mission avait servi à quelque chose.

Soudain deux bras le ceinturèrent et le sortirent de dessous l'estrade, tandis qu'une voix grasse murmurait à son oreille :

« -Tu m'appartiens ! Je t'ai payé assez cher pour pouvoir profiter de toi et me venger de ton mépris. Je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça mais tant pis ! Je te posséderai au moins une fois. »

Hiei voyait rouge. Pas seulement à cause du sang. C'était toute son angoisse, toute sa colère et toute sa douleur qui brouillait sa vue. Tout son amour aussi.

Et le sabre volait, découpait. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Yusuke était dans le même état. Son shot-gun balançait des décharges d'énergie et balayait les yohkais par dizaines.

Toute leur frustration et leur impuissance s'évacuaient d'eux et s'abattaient de façon sanglante sur les responsables de leur torture.

Ils avaient retrouvé Kurama. Il était en vie. Il allait bien. Tout allait bien.

Et puis le cri. Un cri de détresse et d'angoisse ! Kurama ! Kurama !

Où était-il ? Hiei ne le voyait nulle part. Il tourna la tête frénétiquement et se figea d'horreur.

Son amour à terre et ce gros yohkai sur lui. Et ses mains qui, son corps qui… Le dragon noir rugit hors de lui à la seconde et se précipita sur Kôsui en même temps que le reygun de Yusuke.

Il y eut une explosion. Le yohkai aux yeux de glace se trouvait devant lui et lui bloquait le passage tandis que Yusuke se précipitait sur Kôsui. A la grande surprise de Hiei, le gros yohkai n'était pas mauvais du tout et arrivait à tenir tête au détective.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ou bien ils allaient céder sous le nombre, avec ces deux yohkais de classe S.

Que faire ? Comment réussir à libérer Kurama à deux ? En plus, il avait déjà utilisé un kokhulyuha, il n'allait pas tarder à sombrer dans le sommeil. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre les autres !

Déjà les autres yohkais s'interposaient entre Yusuke et Kurama et entraînaient le yohko malgré sa résistance.

C'est vrai. Kurama n'avait plus de pouvoir. Comment faire pour lui donner une chance ? Déjà Kôsui venait de terrasser Yusuke avec une sphère d'énergie et s'emparait de Kurama.

Et soudain la solution s'imposa à lui avec force et évidence. Il allait prendre un risque énorme. Peut-être même mourir. Mais pour lui, ça en valait tellement la peine !

Hiei ferma les yeux et sourit à l'idée qu'il avait autrefois jugé ridicule de mourir pour quelqu'un d'autre. Au moment où Yoshié lançait son attaque, il déchaîna le dragon noir.

Le yohkai fut balayé.

Kurama se sentit soulevé de terre et emporté par Kôsui. Il tendit la main vers Yusuke et cria son nom avec terreur. Non ! Pas si près du but et de la liberté !

Yusuke attrapa sa main et s'y cramponna malgré ses blessures et les coups des yohkais. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Ils allaient emporter Kurama.

Il mit Kôsui en joue et replia son index. Son dernier coup. Tant pis pour sa vie si Kurama était sauf. Il tira.

Au moment où le reygun atteignit Kôsui, celui-ci utilisa une protection magique et réussit à dévier le coup. Yusuke retomba épuisé. C'était fini. Kurama sentit son cœur se serrer et les sanglots étreindre sa gorge.

Et d'un seul coup la puissance et l'énergie affluèrent dans son corps. Les plantes se multiplièrent et envahirent toute la salle.

Kôsui tomba à genoux, les yeux emplis d'horreur devant une plante carnivore qui se jeta sur lui et le dévora. En un instant, le combat s'acheva. Il n'y eut aucun survivant.

Kurama balaya la pièce du regard et identifia Yusuke, à moitié enseveli sous les corps. Il se précipita et le dégagea. Le détective ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

« -Waow, je veux bien me battre tous les jours pour me réveiller sur une vision pareille ! »

Le yohko baissa les yeux et rougit violemment en constatant sa nudité. Dans le feu de l'action, il avait oublié sa tenue plus que légère. Honteux, il se détourna.

Mais Yusuke le retint par le bras et le saisit par le menton. Il lui releva la tête jusqu'à croiser les yeux d'or.

Lorsqu'il plongea dans le regard de Yusuke, Kurama frissonna très doucement sous l'intensité des yeux bruns. Le temps sembla se figer quand le détective se pencha vers lui. Durant un instant à la fois très long et très court, le visage de Yusuke s'approcha lentement du sien.

Par-dessus l'épaule du détective, Kurama aperçut alors deux yeux écarlates agrandis de surprise et, lui sembla-t-il, de désespoir.

Pourtant il ne fit rien pour arrêter Yusuke, pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser. Au contraire. Sur le visage contracté de détresse de Hiei, il ferma les yeux et rendit le baiser.

« -Je t'aime, Kurama. Quand j'ai cru t'avoir perdu, j'ai su que je devais te le dire. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. J'ai quitté Keiko parce que je t'aimais. Je t'aime. »

- - - -

_Yusuke m'aime. Je crois qu'au fond je l'ai toujours su. Mais la différence, c'est que maintenant, je suis prêt à accepter ses sentiments. Il m'a embrassé et je ne l'ai pas repoussé. J'ai aimé son baiser. Oui. Vraiment, j'ai aimé ça. Je suis heureux. Libre. Et satisfait. J'aime certainement Yusuke. Tout est bien._

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que je vois ses yeux douloureux ? Pourquoi je suis heureux de constater qu'il souffre ? Pourquoi la détresse que je lis dans ses yeux rouges me fait plaisir et me remplit aussi de honte ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de m'élancer vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que je me suis trompé, que c'est par lui que je veux être embrassé, aimé ?_

_Pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui m'a sauvé, qui a eu peur de me perdre ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui m'a dit ces mots ? Parle-moi, je t'en prie, Hiei, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si je représente quelque chose pour toi, si c'est de la douleur et du désespoir que j'ai vu sur ton visage quand Yusuke m'a embrassé, parle-moi ! Juste trois mots pour que tout soit simple, pour que tout soit bien. Trois mots. Juste trois mots. Ce n'est rien. Tu peux bien me dire ça… Hiei…_

- - - -

Ouf ! Terminé. Plus ça va et plus mes chapitres sont longs et difficiles à écrire, et moins ils sont lus d'après les stats ! Vivement que je termine cette fic ! Heureusement qu'il y a ma Shunelodie (Je peux dire ma Shunelodie ?) et que je n'aime pas laisser quelque chose d'inachevé ! Enfin, promis j'arrête bientôt de vous torturer car le septième chapitre est le dernier ! j'essaie de le poster dans la semaine.


	7. Le choix

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Couple : HieixKurama et un ou deux invités-surprise…

Disclaimers : pas à moi !

Note : vous allez rire (ou être absolument navrés et décider de ne plus lire un auteur consternant comme moi…), mais parfois, bon d'accord très souvent, je suis complètement nul en technique : je me suis rendu compte seulement il y a deux jours, qu'il y avait une fonction à désactiver pour pouvoir recevoir des rewiews anonymes ! J'ai désactivé et depuis, magique ! j'ai des rewiews ! Bon, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour m'écouter ?? Désolé !! Le ferai plus ! Enfin j'essaierai !

Note 2 : Merci Shunelodie de m'avoir rewiewé tout au long de cette fic ! Courage pour la tienne, je veux la suite !!! En attendant, chose promise, chose due ! Je pense que la fin du chapitre va te plaire !!

Merci Tsheza et Phoenix-Dou pour vos rewiews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir !!! lol !

MERCI koorimé pour ta rewiew sur Entre deux, mais surtout pour celle sur Première Rencontre ! Je me suis vraiment bien marré en la lisant : je ne m'étais pas mais alors pas du tout rendu compte de l'ambiguïté de ma phrase ! Bien évidemment, je ne traite pas les rewieweurs de cloches !!! Mais c'était vraiment drôle de penser que ça pouvait être compris comme ça ;-) ! Whahahaha ! Euh, excusez-moi, revenez, revenez ! Je le ferai plus, promis ! Ah, avant de commencer : kisous kitsu kisous kitsu kisous kitsu kisous kitsu kisous kitsu ! J'ai réussi ! Comment ça, écrit c'est plus facile ! Mauvais perdant !

Merci Akumi, je viens d'avoir ta rewiew et elle me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par la fin de cette fic ! C'est dur les fins !!

Bon c'est pas tout, mais faudrait peut-être conclure cette fic ! C'est parti !

Chapitre 7 : Le choix 

Kurama regarda intensément Yusuke et lui sourit. Sans savoir pourquoi, il n'osait pas regarder Hiei en face.

Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans les yeux écarlates ou plutôt de ce qu'il pourrait ne pas y trouver. C'était bien du désespoir qu'il avait vu ? De la souffrance, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelque part, c'était agréable et réconfortant de se dire qu'il pouvait toucher Hiei suffisamment pour lui faire mal. Après tout, le vrai contraire de l'amour, c'est l'indifférence…

Alors, si la déclaration et le baiser de Yusuke ne lui faisaient rien… Ce serait fini, plus d'espoir… Et Kurama ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter ça.

L'arrivée de Kuwabara et des autres vint créer une diversion bienvenue dans la tension qui régnait.

Au milieu des cadavres des yohkais, dans le silence pesant qui succède au combat, planait une atmosphère oppressante, inhabituelle dans de telles circonstances.

Les autres durent le sentir car ils se figèrent à l'entrée, les regardant tour à tour, tous les trois. Puis les yeux s'écarquillèrent et se dirigèrent, incrédules, sur Kurama. Des sourires se dessinèrent et le yohko poussa un cri, se mit à rougir violemment et se blottit derrière Yusuke.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même le détective, et la tension se dissipa. Voir rougir Kurama semblait beaucoup amuser la petite troupe et Kuwabara et Zin s'amusèrent à tourner autour de Yusuke pour essayer de le coincer.

Puis, comme s'il avait finalement pitié de lui, Kuwabara ramassa la cape d'un yokhai mort et la lui tendit.

Dans cette atmosphère joyeuse et détendue, dits d'une voix blanche et monocorde, les mots claquèrent comme un fouet.

« Pauvre imbécile lâche et ridicule… Ton attitude est pitoyable et tellement honteuse… Oser te comporter de la sorte… Si tu savais à quel point tu es pathétique… Tu aurais dû le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien fait pour toi ; au fond, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. »

Un silence de plomb tomba. Kurama en eut le souffle coupé. Comme si Hiei venait de lui assener un direct en plein estomac. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment ? Pourquoi le jugeait-il ainsi ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se reprendre et de répliquer à cette cruelle condamnation, Hiei avait disparu. Enfui. Comme à chaque fois. Et la tristesse, l'amertume et la colère enveloppèrent Kurama comme un linceul.

Il se plia en deux sous la souffrance, les dents serrées sur le cri de douleur qu'il retenait. Deux mains fermes le saisirent par les épaules et le redressèrent doucement. Yusuke, comme toujours, était là, attentif, aimant.

Au milieu des visages consternés, Yusuke conduisit le yohko hors de la pièce, jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour qu'il puisse se laver et s'habiller.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut reposé, ils quittèrent la forteresse sans attendre. Les yohkos furent confiés aux bons soins de Tamaru et de l'équipe d'Enki et Yusuke, Kuwabara et Kurama reprirent la route du portail.

Durant tout le voyage du retour, Yusuke se montra attentionné pour Kurama. Mais, plus d'une fois, face aux attentions du détective, le yohko crut remarquer une ombre de désapprobation sur le visage de Kuwabara.

Le ningen trouvait-il lui aussi que sa conduite était honteuse ? Cette pensée l'attrista et le révolta. Que faisait-il de mal ? Et Hiei ? Ne se conduisait-il pas mal lui aussi ?

Yusuke ne cessait de lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'au contraire, il avait été très courageux et qu'il était fier de lui. Que Hiei n'avait rien à dire, rien du tout ! Qu'il n'avait aucun droit !

Kurama baissa la tête. C'était vrai, Hiei n'avait aucun droit… Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Pourquoi cette idée le blessait-elle autant ? Aucun droit… Il sentait une amertume et un sentiment de gâchis pénible s'emparer de lui.

- - - -

Deux mois déjà. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était rentré du makai. Deux mois qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Hiei. Il commençait à se dire qu'il n'en aurait plus jamais. Et à accepter l'idée de ne plus en avoir, de rayer Hiei de sa vie.

Ca faisait deux mois que Yusuke lui avait déclaré son amour. Deux mois qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours.

En public, Yusuke était toujours plein d'attentions et Kurama le laissait souvent l'embrasser. Aux yeux de leurs amis, ils sortaient ensemble.

Au fond de lui, il se sentait désespérément seul.

Deux mois sans nouvelles. Une éternité. Et sa vie, son cœur restaient vides. En suspens.

- - - -

Quand est-ce que le travail de renoncement avait commencé ? Quand s'était-il dit que tout était fini, disparu avant d'avoir commencé ?

Lentement, dans son esprit, le jour avait commencé à se faire. Ca ne servait plus à rien d'espérer. C'était trop tard. Hiei avait disparu et ne reviendrait plus.

En y réfléchissant, rien n'avait changé. Hiei était toujours Hiei, disparaissant sans se soucier de lui, sans parler, sauf pour le juger sans appel et sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre. Il avait toujours été comme ça, il aurait dû le savoir…

Il eut un petit rire sans joie en appuyant le front sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Non, rien n'avait changé. Sauf lui. Il avait espéré que le jaganshi éprouvait quelque chose. Hiei avait eu raison, il était pitoyable et n'avait que ce qu'il méritait…

Il se détourna. Il n'ouvrirait plus la fenêtre de sa chambre. Plus jamais.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Sur la table de chevet, un peu cachée par le pied de la lampe, une photo attira son attention.

C'était la seule qu'il avait de lui. Il était si difficile de le surprendre. Elle était un peu floue, prise à la dérobée, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Il la regarda un long moment et une larme s'écrasa sur le verre. Puis une autre. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en serrant la photo contre lui, substitut pathétique et dérisoire.

Il pleura longtemps. Lorsque ses pleurs se tarirent enfin, il prit le cadre et le rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Il se sentait vide. Comme débarrassé d'un poids oppressant. Il était fatigué aussi, lassé de cette souffrance sans objet et sans espoir.

C'était fini. Maintenant, il était libre de commencer une nouvelle histoire, un nouveau pan de sa vie. Avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être avec Yusuke.

A y réfléchir d'ailleurs, Yusuke avait été parfait. Présent pour lui quand il avait besoin de lui, attentif à lui, attentionné, aimant. Il l'avait sauvé, n'avait pas lâché sa main quand Kôsui essayait de l'emporter. Et il lui avait avoué son amour.

Oui, parfait. Yusuke était le choix raisonnable, le bon choix. Avec lui, il était possible de construire quelque chose. Avec lui, il pouvait y arriver.

La sonnerie le fit tressaillir. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Yusuke sur le pas de sa porte et le fit entrer avec un sourire, qui pour une fois n'était pas feint ou forcé. Il arrivait à point nommé, comme toujours. Les choses n'avaient vraiment pas changé.

Le détective perçut le changement qui venait de s'opérer. Il s'arrêta et le regarda. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'espoir.

Kurama lui sourit à nouveau. Yusuke se rapprocha. Lentement il porta une main à son visage et lui caressa légèrement la joue. Si légèrement, presque un effleurement.

Il y avait une question au fond de son regard. Kurama détourna les yeux.

Très rapidement les images lui vinrent. Des dizaines. Toutes différentes et inattendues. Il vit Hiei, ses grands yeux rouges en amande, sa moue boudeuse, son visage impassible, son sourire sarcastique quand il crame Kuwabara. Il le vit assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, sur la branche d'un arbre, torse nu en plein combat. Il le vit se disputer avec Kuwabara, rougir avec Yukina, s'entraîner avec Yusuke. Hiei avec son sabre, Hiei et le dragon noir, Hiei endormi, en confiance, avec lui. Hiei, toujours Hiei. Tout ce qu'il aimait en lui.

Puis les images changèrent. Devant ses yeux défilèrent des instantanés de ce que la vie avec Hiei aurait pu être. Comme des clichés de cette vie écartée et impossible maintenant. Le sourire de Hiei, le rire de Hiei, l'amour dans les yeux écarlates. Il vit tout ce qu'aurait été la vie avec Hiei, se réveiller avec lui, faire l'amour, les caresses, les baisers, la tendresse… Tout ce qui aurait pu être.

Et brutalement, il se souvint de ce que ça avait vraiment été. Tout ce que Hiei n'avait pas fait, les mots qu'il avait tus. Son absence et son silence. Et tout ce qu'il avait dit quand enfin il avait parlé. _Coucher avec toi, faut pas être dégoûté…_ _Oser te comporter de la sorte ! Si tu savais à quel point tu es pathétique !_

Et toutes ces images, toutes ces pensées se mirent à tournoyer de plus en plus vite dans sa tête, comme un kaléidoscope terrible et douloureux.

Sous la souffrance, Kurama se prit la tête dans les mains et la secoua comme si les souvenirs pouvaient disparaître ainsi.

Une main douce lui prit alors le menton, le forçant à relever les yeux et à rencontrer un regard brun et chaud. Un pouce passa sur sa bouche et caressa très doucement ses lèvres tandis que les yeux bruns se faisaient plus intenses et plus interrogateurs.

Et les images disparurent, la souffrance se tut. Ses pensées s'apaisèrent. C'était le choix raisonnable et sûr.

Kurama s'avança de lui-même vers Yusuke et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il le regarda un instant, puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur la bouche du détective et il l'embrassa.

D'abord tendre, le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné, plus avide, comme si une digue s'était rompue en eux.

Les mains se mirent en mouvement et coururent sur les corps, déclenchant de longs frissons d'excitation et d'anticipation.

Soudain, Yusuke fit courir ses mains le long du dos de Kurama jusqu'à ses fesses. Il saisit ses cuisses, les écarta et le souleva, le portant à l'aveuglette jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il le coucha sur le lit et commença à le déshabiller. Kurama se raidit en sentant les mains de Yusuke sur son corps nu. Le détective s'arrêta aussitôt et le regarda. Le yohko lui sourit et le dévêtit à son tour avant de se coucher et de l'attirer à lui.

Lentement, Yusuke vint le surplomber de son corps et ses lèvres le parcoururent, déposant des dizaines de baisers sur sa peau. Ses mains effleurèrent ses hanches puis ses cuisses, avant de s'introduire entre ses jambes. Kurama ferma les yeux, retint son souffle et attendit.

Mais au moment où le détective s'allongeait sur lui, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit brutalement.

Ils sursautèrent violemment et s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Puis Yusuke attrapa son pantalon en maugréant et commença à se rhabiller.

Malgré ses mains tremblantes, Kurama réussit à faire de même et alla ouvrir la porte. La sonnerie continuait de retentir. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du yohko de découvrir Kuwabara sur le seuil de la porte, le doigt obstinément appuyé sur la sonnette.

Le ningen entra sans en demander la permission, poussant presque Kurama. Il semblait ne pas remarquer la tension des deux autres. Il se dirigea directement vers le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« -Eh ben, j'suis content de t'avoir trouvé, Urameshi ! Ca fait presque une demi-heure que j'essaie de calmer Botan. Elle veut absolument te voir. Une nouvelle mission, apparemment ! Salement urgente ! J'ai bien tenté de détourner son attention, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre !

-J'irai plus tard ! Elle peut bien se passer de moi cet après-midi ! J'ai autre chose à faire !

-Ca a l'air grave, et de toute façon, je lui ai dit où tu te trouvais. Alors tu ferais mieux d'y aller, parce que sous peu, elle va débarquer !

-Putain ! Tu fais chier Kuwa ! Tu peux pas réfléchir de temps en temps, ça nous changerait !

-Tiens, tu te la joues Hiei, maintenant ? Remarque, c'est vrai que vous avez un ami en commun… »

Yusuke leva brusquement la tête et fixa Kuwabara durant un long moment. L'air sembla soudain se charger d'électricité. Le détective devint de plus en plus sombre et menaçant, mais Kuwabara ne détourna pas les yeux.

Kurama décida d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère.

« -Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, en effet. Il est inutile d'attendre ou de reporter, ça ne changera rien. Nous reprendrons plus tard, nous avons le temps, à présent… »

Il sourit à Yusuke doucement avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Le détective se pencha et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Kurama sourit et l'enlaça pour le serrer contre lui.

Au moment où la porte allait se refermer sur Yusuke, Kurama s'adressa à Kuwabara :

« -Tu restes là ? J'ai du travail et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour une discussion… »

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler avec le ningen. Celui-ci venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat, comme à son habitude, et ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Kurama se sentait devenir nerveux et mal à l'aise sous son regard.

« -Tu n'as pas le temps de parler, hein ! Mais pour t'envoyer en l'air avec le mauvais mec et faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, là t'en as du temps ! »

Kurama cilla sous l'effet de la surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ? Pourquoi Kuwabara se mêlait-il ainsi de ses affaires ? Et sur ce ton agressif, de surcroît !

Il sentit l'irritation le gagner ! Il avait fait un effort pour se contenir et ne pas s'en prendre à Kuwabara, mais si celui-ci voyait les choses ainsi, pas de problèmes !

« -Ca ne te regarde pas ! Je m'envoie en l'air avec qui je veux ! Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler !

-Et Hiei ? Tu en fais quoi ? C'est pas que j'l'aime, ce nabot, mais je trouve que t'es pas réglo avec lui ! »

Pas réglo ! Alors ça, c'était la meilleure de l'année ! S'il n'avait pas été si en colère, ça l'aurait certainement fait rire ! Kuwabara défendant Hiei et lui reprochant à _lui_ de n'être pas réglo !

« -Pas réglo ? Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu lui as parlé peut-être, pour oser dire une chose pareille ! Dans ce cas, tu as bien de la chance, car moi, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis presque neuf semaines maintenant !

-Ah bon ? Tu en es encore à compter les jours depuis la dernière fois où tu l'as vu ? Dans ce cas, comment ça se fait que j'ai trouvé Urameshi dans ton appart' ? Bizarre comme t'as mis du temps à ouvrir, je trouve… »

C'en fut trop ! D'un seul coup, toutes ses souffrances, toute sa peine, toutes ses hésitations douloureuses remontèrent à la surface et la dernière digue qui maintenait encore ses émotions céda. En un instant, Kurama fut hors de lui, à crier à plein poumons, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, contre le seul de ses amis qui n'était pour rien dans sa souffrance.

« -TA GUEULE !! Tu m'entends ta gueule !! Si tu me parles encore de Hiei, je te tue, tu m'entends, JE TE TUE !!

-C'est bon j'ai compris ! Tu me tues ! Pas la peine de crier, j'suis pas sourd !

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui ! Je le déteste !! Je le hais !!

-Hmmm, si tu le dis…

-D'ailleurs pourquoi tu viens me parler de lui ? Vous vous engueulez tout le temps ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'inquiètes pour lui !

-Ca va peut-être te surprendre, mais si ! Au fond, j'l'aime bien, ce nabot arrogant ! Et puis, surtout, je m'en fais pour Yusuke. Parce qu'il t'aime vraiment et que lui, c'est mon ami ! Et tu n'es pas réglo non plus avec lui !

-C'est sûr ! Grâce à ton intervention, d'ailleurs !

-Non. C'est pas de ça que je parle. Je m'en fiche que tu couches avec lui ou non, du moment que tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pas du tout. En fait tu es en train de mentir à tout le monde et d'abord à toi-même ! Tu n'aimes pas Yusuke, c'est de Hiei que t'es amoureux ! »

Non ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ce n'était plus possible ! Plus après tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait. C'était trop tard ! Hiei s'en fichait, le méprisait. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide. Aimer désespérément quelqu'un qui s'en fiche complètement. Il ne voulait pas, c'était trop douloureux !

Sa colère s'évanouit aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée, et il détourna le regard. Kuwabara avait raison. Il était temps qu'il arrête de se mentir. Il était amoureux. Amoureux fou. Il l'avait toujours été. Il avait menti les dernières semaines. A Yusuke, à Hiei et à lui-même.

Tout ça à cause de Hiei, de son indifférence. Il ne la supportait plus. Vraiment, il ne le pouvait pas, ça faisait si mal ! Un gémissement lui échappa et il sentit les sanglots étreindre sa gorge. Il n'en pouvait plus…

« -Mais Hiei n'en a rien à faire de mon amour… Il s'en fiche complètement… »

C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure. La voix, étouffée par les hoquets et les pleurs, exprimait une telle souffrance que Kuwabara sentit son cœur se serrer. Bon sang ! Que c'était compliqué l'amour ! Et comme ça pouvait faire souffrir…

Pas question de laisser ses meilleurs amis dans ce merdier ! Le grand Kuwabara allait entrer en scène !

« -Alors comme ça, tu acceptes enfin d'être honnête avec lui et avec toi ! Vu qu'il est raide dingue de toi, tout va bien marcher, maintenant !

-Tu te trompes… Hiei n'en a rien à faire de moi. Je ne compte pas pour lui. Je ne suis rien. Il a été très clair à ce sujet, il me méprise. Tu l'as entendu toi-même, tu étais là ! Que ce soit en parole ou en actes, par son silence, son absence, il m'a montré mon peu d'importance à ses yeux… Ca a toujours été le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait…

Le rire de Kuwabara le prit au dépourvu. Un rire gentiment moqueur. Et un peu navré aussi. Le rire qu'ont les adultes pour les peines d'enfants. Il releva la tête et regarda le ningen, complètement perdu.

« -Qu'un mec aussi intelligent que toi soit aussi miro, ça me surprendra toujours ! Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne comptes pas pour Hiei ? Ca me dépasse !

-Moi, ce qui me dépasse, c'est que tu puisse dire le contraire ! Alors qu'il n'a jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour moi, qu'il me laisse toujours sans nouvelles, qu'il ne me parle jamais de ses sentiments et que tu étais là, dans la forteresse, quand il m'a jeté son mépris au visage !

-…Alors, tu n'as vraiment pas compris ? Tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien ? C'est pas possible !

-Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin !

-Mais de la place particulière que tu as toujours eue dans la vie et le cœur de Hiei ! Tu dis qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi ? Mais il est devenu fou de rage quand il a deviné pour la mission et le rôle qu'on voulait te faire jouer ! Il te laisse sans nouvelles ? Mais c'est toi qu'il vient voir dès qu'il est dans le makai, c'est pour toi qu'il vient ! Il ne te parle jamais de ses sentiments ? Mais c'est Hiei ! Il ne parle jamais de rien ! Sauf qu'avec toi, il partage des choses : Yusuke et moi, nous n'avons droit qu'à des insultes, la plupart du temps ! Quant à ses paroles dans la forteresse, il ne parlait pas de toi, mais de lui-même ! Il se maudissait pour n'avoir pas eu le courage de te parler le premier d'amour !

-D'amour ? Tu te fais des films tout seul, là !

-Non Kurama ! Je ne vais pas te laisser te défiler comme ça ! Hiei t'aime, tu entends ! Il t'aime ! Et tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que le matin de la dernière mission, avant de passer le portail, vous sembliez fâchés, Hiei et toi. C'est là où tu as commencé à t'intéresser à Yusuke, sous le nez de Hiei. Et ça lui a fait mal. Alors j'ai posé la main sur son épaule, et j'ai vu. Votre dispute, sa jalousie, ses insultes et ta colère. Et son amour aussi. Cet amour qui le mettait hors de lui. Et puis, tu as disparu. On n'avait plus aucune trace de toi. Et j'ai été sûr alors de ne pas m'être gouré sur les sentiments de Hiei ! Parce qu'il était fou ! Fou de douleur et de désespoir ! Il n'existait plus que pour te retrouver. Tu étais son unique horizon ! Et il l'a fait, d'ailleurs ! C'est lui qui t'a retrouvé, grâce à l'énergie de ce Yoshié qu'il a pisté avec son jagan.

-Alors pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui m'a sauvé ? Pourquoi a-t-il laissé Yusuke le faire ?

-Décidément, il faut tout t'expliquer ! C'est lui qui t'a sauvé ! Ou plutôt, c'est grâce à lui que tu t'es sauvé. Parce qu'il n'a pensé qu'à toi. Et que te donner une chance c'était s'effacer pour te sauver, pour tuer celui qui t'avait enlevé tes pouvoirs. Tu n'as pas compris que ce n'était pas Yoshié que Hiei a abattu, mais tes extincteurs ! Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, tu aurais été perdu, même pour Yusuke ! Parce que Hiei t'aime, il a sauvé ta vie et son amour avant de sauver son bonheur. Je suis navré que tu ne l'aies pas compris… »

Kurama ne voyait plus Kuwabara depuis longtemps. Les larmes brouillaient bien trop sa vue pour qu'il puisse distinguer autre chose qu'une silhouette aux contours incertains. Mais ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête et emplissaient son cœur.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était tombé par terre, assis sur ses genoux, au milieu du salon. C'était vrai. Tout ce que disait Kuwabara était vrai. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête, aussi aveugle. Et comment avait-il pu être aussi égoïste, aussi cruel ? Ce n'était pas seulement lui et Hiei qu'il avait faits souffrir, mais aussi Yusuke. Il allait lui briser le cœur…

Les sanglots continuèrent longtemps avant que ne vienne l'apaisement. Lorsque enfin le calme lui revint, Kurama était recroquevillé sur le sol, au pied du canapé. Kuwabara était parti. Il se sentait vidé, épuisé et enfin en harmonie avec lui-même.

Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

- - - -

C'était encore une journée sombre et froide dans le Makai. La pluie tombait sans discontinuer et heurtait les vitres de la forteresse de Mukuro. Hiei regardait cette eau tomber du ciel d'un air absent.

Il semblait fatigué et plus faible. Il avait aussi maigri. Indiscutablement, il n'allait pas bien et n'était pas heureux. Où était passé le démon de feu arrogant et brutal, qui insultait Yusuke et cramait Kuwabara ?

Kurama sentit son cœur se serrer en le regardant. C'était lui qui était responsable de cela. Lui qui était cause de son mal.

Il avait reproché à Hiei de ne pas lui avoir parlé, mais en réalité, lui, que lui avait-il dit de ses propres sentiments. Il avait été le premier à se taire. Et il exigeait de Hiei qu'il ait plus de courage que lui ? Il n'était pas juste !

Oui, il était la cause de la souffrance et de la mélancolie de Hiei, mais il en était aussi le remède. Et il allait le guérir ! Ca, oui !

Son cœur s'apaisa complètement et il sourit en s'avançant vers lui.

- - - -

_C'est fini. J'ai tout perdu puisque je t'ai perdu. Tu étais mon horizon. A présent mon ciel est vide. Je ne retournerai plus dans le Ningenkai. Je ne te reverrai plus. Ca vaut mieux comme ça. Tu as choisi. Et ce n'est pas moi._

_Comment aurait-ce pu être moi d'ailleurs ? J'ai été fou d'espérer ! Le bonheur, l'amour, toi, c'était beaucoup trop beau pour moi. J'aurais dû le savoir. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite ! Tu n'étais pas pour moi, je le savais. Alors comment ai-je pu oser être jaloux, t'insulter et te salir. Je t'ai volé un baiser ! J'ai honte, si tu savais… Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, tous ces salauds qui ont osé porte la main sur toi !_

_Je ne te reverrai plus. Ton sourire, tes yeux verts, tes cheveux si beaux, si doux, ton corps. Ca vaut mieux comme ça. Parce que j'aurai recommencé. Je t'aime et je te veux si fort que je n'aurai pas pu toujours m'effacer. Ca vaut mieux comme ça. Tu es libre et heureux. A quoi aurais-je pu te servir encore ?_

_Tu m'obsède tellement que je te vois et je t'entends dire mon nom tout le temps et partout. En ce moment, je me figure que tu es en face de moi et que tu me souris. Je suis pathétique. Pitoyable, vraiment. _

_Je t'aime Kitsu. Je te souhaite d'être heureux. Bonne chance, et adieu._

- - - -

« Hiei ! Ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plaît ! Ecoute-moi ! Tu as des raisons de m'en vouloir et de ne pas vouloir me voir, mais je t'en prie, écoute-moi !

-Tu n'es pas un rêve ? Tu es vraiment là, Kurama ? Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu as des ennuis ?

-Non. Je voulais te voir. J'avais besoin de te voir. Tu n'es pas content que je sois là ?

-Si, mais je suis étonné. Et Yusuke ? Il n'est pas venu avec toi ?

-Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

-Parce que c'est lui que tu as choisi. C'est lui que tu aimes.

-J'ai choisi ? J'avais donc un choix à faire ? Je n'avais pas compris. Quand on a un choix à faire, c'est qu'il y a deux personnes, n'est-ce pas ? Qui est la deuxième, Hiei ? Dis-le moi !

-Te fous pas de moi ! T'as très bien compris ! Pourquoi tu viens me chercher comme ça ? A quoi tu joues !

-A rien Hiei, j'essaie seulement de savoir, de comprendre. Tu n'as rien à me dire ? J'ai écouté Yusuke. Et toi ? Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

-Arrête ! Tu y gagneras quoi ? Triompher ? M'humilier un peu plus ? C'est ce que tu veux ? Eh bien tu vas être servi ! Je t'aime ! Je suis amoureux fou de toi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, il y a longtemps déjà ! Voilà, je l'ai dit, tu es content ! Vas-t'en Kurama ! »

Hiei lui tournait le dos. Il ne vit donc pas la joie et le bonheur envahir les yeux d'émeraude et en chasser la crainte et la douleur.

Kurama se jeta sur Hiei et l'enlaça, se serrant contre son dos, posant sa tête sur son épaule, joue contre joue. Il le sentit se raidir et retenir sa respiration.

Très doucement, il lui tourna le visage vers le sien pour rencontrer ses yeux. Hiei pleurait. Il semblait totalement abasourdi. Il ne réagit même pas quand les lèvres de Kurama se posèrent sur les siennes et en forcèrent doucement l'entrée.

Il était si ébloui que ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux mêmes. Lorsque la langue de Kurama vint légèrement effleurer la sienne, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant trembler des pieds à la tête.

Le baiser se fit plus passionné, moins sage. Et Hiei sursauta en sentant les doigts de Kurama jouer sur sa peau et suivre ses contours.

Le yohko le redessinait de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, tout en le dévêtant. Et Hiei gémissait, perdu dans des sensations trop fortes et trop nouvelles pour lui.

Il gémit plus fort quand Kurama frotta doucement son entrejambe sur son sexe en érection, à travers son pantalon. Il eut soudain envie, lui aussi de caresser le kitsuné, le goûter sa peau et son corps.

Il commença à le déshabiller fébrilement, s'énervant quand un vêtement lui résistait, déchirant parfois dans sa précipitation. Kurama continuait à l'embrasser et le caresser et s'amusait de le gêner dans son action.

Bientôt ils furent nus tous les deux et tombèrent à même le sol sans s'en rendre compte.

Kurama écarta les jambes de Hiei et s'agenouilla entre. Il commença à embrasser ses genoux puis à parcourir l'intérieur des cuisses de baisers légers, effleurant à peine la peau, créant de longs frissons sur le corps ambré.

Lentement, doucement, il remonta vers l'entrejambe de Hiei et son intimité. Arrivé au point stratégique, il regarda le jaganshi. Haletant, éperdu, Hiei s'abandonnait tout entier à ses caresses.

Alors Kurama reprit ses baisers sur le sexe de Hiei cette fois. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour éviter de crier son plaisir. Mais il ne réussit pas à étouffer ses cris quand Kurama lécha et prit son sexe dans sa bouche.

Combien de temps durèrent les caresses affolantes de la bouche de Kurama, avant que l'extase ne vienne le prendre ? Hiei ne le sut pas. La jouissance survint avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et le laissa épuisé dans les bras de son amant.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, il sentit un doigt puis un deuxième s'introduire en lui et bouger, élargir son entrée étroite. Sous l'intrusion, il poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur.

Kurama s'allongea alors en partie sur lui, passant ses deux mains sous ses hanches pour le soulever légèrement. Et il fut en lui en un mouvement.

Sans tenir compte de sa douleur, Hiei referma les bras sur son yohko et le serra contre lui, lui intimant l'ordre de continuer.

Kurama commença alors à bouger en lui, à aller et venir lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que l'excitation les gagnait tous deux.

Leurs respirations et leurs gémissements et cris de plaisir s'emballèrent bientôt et ils jouirent presque en même temps, dans un dernier cri. Puis ils retombèrent haletants dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Kurama se retira et serra Hiei contre lui. Puis il l'embrassa. Sagement, tendrement d'abord, puis avec plus de fièvre ensuite. Quand il sentit que l'excitation revenait et qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus à nouveau se contrôler, il s'écarta légèrement de Hiei pour le regarder.

Les yeux rouges étaient inquiets à nouveau. Mais Kurama ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il savait comment leur ôter cette angoisse. Il déposa un baiser très tendre sur les lèvres de Hiei et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu avais raison Hiei. J'avais un choix à faire. Et si je ne m'en suis pas aperçu tout de suite, c'est parce qu'il était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Je t'aime, Hiei. Je t'aime moi aussi depuis longtemps sans oser te le dire. C'est toi que je voulais, toi que j'ai choisi. Toi, Hiei. Rien que toi. »

Les yeux rouges s'agrandirent puis se fermèrent. Enfin quand ils se rouvrirent, ils étincelaient de joie et de bonheur. Comme les yeux d'émeraude qui leur faisaient face.

- - - -

A y est !!! Fini !!! Bon, j'espère que la tartine de guimauve à la fin ne vous a pas trop barbouillés, y en avait partout partout ! Alors merci pour vos rewiews, surtout ma Shunelodie, elles m'ont vraiment aidé à finir. A bientôt pour la prochaine fic ! Eh oui, vous n'en avez pas encore fini avec moi !! mais rassurez-vous, pas tout de suite car je pars en voyage ! Donc pas de fic dans la semaine et sans doute dans les quinze prochains jours : eh oui, je rentre le week-end et après faut bien bosser  !

Comment ça on s'en fout de ma vie ? Oui, au fond, vous avez raison.

Euh ? Petite rewiew ???


End file.
